The Lost Clan: Book Five
by BoneKiller
Summary: War has arrived for camp. While they are at war, I am training with some insane crazy man that wants me to lift four thousand pounds in a daily basis. Yeah. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: I get a visit from my dead friend.**

**I own neither Naruto nor PJO. I only own Vice, Zach and any other freaking OC's I decide to make. Deal with it.**

**:::::**

"Oh, you're _so_ not taking me down."

"Huh. Watch me."

I charged at Annabeth, sword in hand and jabbed at her, but she blocked it with her sword and ducked, going for my legs. I jumped over her, making a flip in midair and pointed my katana at her neck.

"I told you." I said and threw my sword into the air, and it vanished into thousands of black particles.

Annabeth stood up, turned around and sighed. "Why do you always defeat me that easily?"

I shrugged. "Ninja stuff."

She glared at me. "Remind me to inject the lethal dose of soothing to an elephant next time we fight."

I took some steps backwards, waving my hands. "Back off!"

She laughed at me and marched off outside the arena.

"Sometimes she can be funny." Said a serious Zoe from behind me. I turned around her and saw her completely serious, not joking.

"Yeah, I can see the gleeful expression in your face," I told her and pecked her lips. Her right eye twitched.

"Maternal instincts. Pam must be hungry or something."

My turn to twitch the eye. "She was asleep ten minutes ago!"

"Babies are like that, Vice. They sleep partially several times a day. Now c'mon, we have to feed her."

I shook my head. "No. Remember last time I fed her?"

"You mean that time when she 'Poo-poo'ed in your face?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

I hesitantly nodded, shivering at the memory. "That was some shit. Literally."

Zoe sighed. "Okay, I'll go alone."

She turned around, ready to leave, but I grabbed her shoulder.

"No, I wanna see my daughter. I only don't wanna have some 'poo-poo' on my face again."

:::::

"Look at the airplane! Wooooooooo!" Zoe said while spinning the plastic spoon with baby food in front of Pam, who was sitting in a baby eating chair. Our daughter was three months old, now. She had Zoe's jet-black hair and my electric-blue eyes, besides the Namikaze whisker marks on the cheeks. We still hadn't decided if her surname should be Johnson or Namikaze or Nightshade, since, unfortunately, me and Zoe weren't married yet.

Pam seemed to get sick and suddenly threw up on Zoe's face. I simply smirked.

"Told ya."

She death-glared me while rubbing the yellow vomit out of her face. "Shut the fruck up."

I smirked even more. "It's _fuck_ up."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever." And went back on trying to feed Pam… just to get another wave of vomit in her face. Pam laughed and started clapping her hands. Zoe looked defeated.

"Maternal instincts were wrong. She was with hunger of laughter. This suckus."

"_Sucks_."

"Whatever."

I smirked. "Let me try to feed her."

I stood up from the chair I was sitting on in my cabin and grabbed the spoon Zoe was holding and marched towards the chair Pam was sitting in. I grabbed some baby food from the pot and put it in front of Pam's face.

"Now," I said. "Let's make a deal. You eat this horrible thing I am grateful I don't remember the taste and then you don't have to see me again today, ok?"

Pam shook her head and opened her mouth, probably to throw up, but I was faster and inserted the spoon into her mouth, then got it out, making sure all the food stayed inside her mouth.

"Now, you'll eat it. My hand is a million times faster than your liquid mortal weapon, so deal with it." I said rudely and made sure she gulped in all the food. I smiled. "That's how I like it. Good girl."

I walked towards Zoe.

"That was a rude action." She said.

"She's fed, isn't she? That's what matters."

She sighed. "Why do I love you?"

"Because I'm incredibly handsome?"

"Uhm… maybe. Now a _real _reason." She demanded.

"I talk to you when you have no one to talk to, I helped you form a new self, not to mention we have sex every night. And I must say you are very good at-"

"Ok, ok," She cut me off. "I got it."

I gave a satisfied smile. "That's what I'm talking about."

Just then, Pamell started to cry. We both sighed at the same time.

"Why come I had to have a daughter at my fifteen?" I mumbled.

"And why come I had to have a daughter at my… uh… two thousand fifty-five?" She asked to herself.

I glared at her. "That's a bit more than fifteen, I guess."

Zoe got to Pam and started breast-feeding her.

"And, little demon," She said. "If you dare vomit in my breast, I swear you'll regret it."

:::::

I was training at the archery field when the conch horn blew. Michael Yew, the new counselor of the Apollo cabin, a four-feet tall dude with blond hair who was at my side, looked up at me.

"What happened?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Dunno." And released my arrow, hitting the bull's eye.

"Aren't you kinda anxious?"

I looked down at him. "You are?"

He grabbed another arrow and aimed. "No." He released it, almost hitting the bull's eye. He punched the air, frustrated. I took out a little notebook and opened it. In a page, it read: _Vice: 3 Michael: 3_. I took out a pencil with an eraser in the end and erased my _3_ and replaced it by _4_.

"Guess I won." I said.

"Shit." He cursed.

"Hey," I said. "I defeated Lee. You really thought you could defeat me?"

"Yeah."

I shook my head, laughing. "You really are hopeless, Michael."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"I bet you expected me to make it easy for you." I said.

"You wanna know? I don't give a shit."

"Nice words," I commented. "C'mon. Let's see what's happening. Whatever or whoever arrived must be in the big house by now.

:::::

"So… you blew up a ship, killing Beckendorff in the process? You suck." I stated.

"Thanks for the nice words." Said an angered Percy.

"Look, I'm trying to hide my emotions here as if I didn't I would be probably crying right now, so DON'T FUCKING INSULT ME! CAN'T YOU NOTICE THE POOR GIRL BACK THERE CRYING?! YOU SUCK!" I screamed, signaling to Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorff's once-was girlfriend and Aphrodite cabin conselour. We were in the big house with all the conselours. Me and Percy were arguing and Michal and Clarisse weren't any better.

Percy sighed. "Look, I've already said I'm sorry, but I couldn't do nothing!"

I turned around towards Chiron, who was deep in thought and sighing endlessly.

"Chiron, if you allow me, I'm getting out!" With that, I stormed off the big house. I heard a pair of footsteps following me. I turned around and screamed, "What do you want!" Before I saw it was Zoe. She seemed perplexed.

"Oh, sorry." She said. "Didn't want to bother you." She turned around, ready to go to the big house. I grabbed her arm. She turned her head at me.

"Hey, Zoe, calm down! I thought it was someone else!"

"Wrong thought, I guess." She said and let herself loose, marching towards the big house.

I sighed in defeat. "I hate my life."

"Me too."

I turned around to face… Zach? WTF?

"Z-Zach?"

He was wearing white Greek vests and his hair was slightly longer from last time I had seen him, but it defied gravity. His black eyes seemed piercing, so he seemed like some kind of good version of Sasuke.

He slightly nodded, smiling.

"Good to see you after an year and a bit more. You've changed, Vice."

I raised an eyebrow. "I have?"

"The war is approaching," He said, ignoring my reply. "You're going to face Sasuke soon. You must be prepared. You're still not at his level, Vice. You may have defeated him once, but he was still recovering his strength. Now that Kronos is back Sasuke has regained his full strength. By now, only Naruto has been able to even rival him."

"Then," I said. "What must I do?"

"I know someone who'll train you better than… yourself. He lives in Japan-"

"_Japan_?"

"Let me finish, damn!"

"Ok."

"He lives in Japan in one of the islands that were once the elemental countries."

"Thanks for being specific."

"I think you know him for Naruto's memories. His name is Uchiha Itachi."

I raised an eyebrow and folded my arms. "Wasn't he killed by Sasuke or something?"

"The Sharingan can make wonderful things. Mainly his Fummetsu Mangekyou Sharingan (Eternal kaleidoscope spinning wheel, literally)."

"Shit. He has it?"

"Yeah, he does. Pretty much like Madara, but that one was killed by Naruto. Itachi was way stronger than Sasuke, but now he's lost almost all of his strength. But," He pointed at his own head. "He still knows a bunch of stuff."

I smiled, "Thanks."

I hugged him, only to go through him and fall to the floor. I sat up, rubbing my head.

"I'm a ghost, Vice. I'm immaterial."

"Thanks for telling it to me _now_, genius." I commented, standing up. Zach smiled.

"Good bye, Vice. And I have a little feeling we won't meet again. It was nice seeing you."

"Uh? What do you mean _we won't meet again_? What when I die?" I asked.

Zach smirked. "You won't. And… tell Thalia I love her."

Any expression that was in my face vanished, to be replaced by a sadness expression. "Oh. Right. I will, don't worry."

"And one more thing. Can you name your next kid Zach?"

"What do you mean by 'next kid'?"

Zach simply smirked and slowly turned transparent while the leaves, carried by the wind, went through him and he slowly disappeared and the wind stopped.

"Right," I mumbled to myself. "Top of priority things: Find some three thousand year-old murderer ex-member of some organization that wanted to rule the world. Right!"

_**Alea iacta est-The die is cast ~ Julius Caesar**_

**End of chap, peoples. Sorry it was so short, but I have stuff in mind already, so the next chapters will be longer. Review or learn how to sleep with an eye **_**wide**_** open. One of two.**


	2. Doom month

**Hey, readers and anyone who clicked on this shit thinking it was a new chapter. I'll need to give it a stop to the chapters, because March is the "Doom month", because I have freaking tests all over the month and have to freaking study for everything except for Math, History, PE, religion (Here at Brazil I UNFORTUNATELY HAVE THOSE FREAKING CLASSES!), English (Here at Brazil it's like fucking easy), Portuguese, and, at high school, Spanish, but that's another story. Whatever, I have to study harsh for two minutes, so deal with it. Done.**

_**With love (or not),**_

_**BoneKiller.**_


	3. I have dinner with monsters

**Chapter two: I have dinner with an army of monsters**

Now, I generally always had a perfect definition of a house just by the first impression. The problem with Itachi's house was that I couldn't have a clear first impression of his house.

Pretty much because there wasn't any house.

So here I stood, in a little island of more or less two square miles full of vegetation to one side, mountains on the other and no sign of building on the base of the mountains, on top of the mountains nor in the middle of the freaking jungle where I had to kill three freaking lions that attacked me.

My life sucks just that much.

"WHO DARES INVADE MY TERRITORY!!!!?"

Or even more than I thought. I turned around to see clouds gathering and gigantic waves of killing intent getting out of a certain point, which made me fall on my knees. I felt a figure in black approach me.

"What do you think you were doing here, weakling?" Asked the same voice, a bit more calm, but still reprehensive… and filled to the top with killing intent. I didn't dare to look up.

"I-I'm sorry s-sir. I didn't mean to-"

The figure laughed like crazy. "Nobody teletransports here by accident, weak being. Unless you want to defeat me, of course."

I coughed up some blood for the killing pressure. Once I cleaned my mouth, I said, "N-no, s-sir. M-my friend, Z-Zach, h-he-"

"Zach?"

The pressure instantly lowered to zero, so I looked up just to find Itachi Uchiha, just as he had been three thousand years ago, standing in front of me.

"You must be his friend he told me about. Vicent Johnson, right?" Asked the prodigy. I slowly nodded. "Stand up. I'll make you a tea."

I could notice the clear annoyance in his voice, but I decided to obey him, anyways.

:::::

Personal note: Remember always to wave your hand at Itachi's island, because that's how he made his house appear. It must've been under a genjutsu or something.

His house wasn't a house. It was a freaking TEMPLE!

It was a ten-story Chinese-style building. I don't know why Chinese if he lived in Japan. Anyways, it was painted in blue, but the roofs were golden. There were four gold dragons going up the temple and on the top they interlaced and had their mouths open to the sky, and in the top there was a globe made of gold, as if it was getting out of the mouths of the dragons. There was a fancy Japanese-style fountain in the middle of the first floor, which was the only one without walls. The windows were round and had golden bars in oriental style.

"That's my home. Yours as well, for the next week." He said, though I could notice the annoyance in his voice.

"You'll train me in one week?" I asked, doubtful.

"Starting now." With that, he turned around and punched me in the chest, sending me flying against a random tree, which fell with the impact. I fell to the floor face-down, but quickly stood up and summoning my-

"No swords," Itachi said, charging. I gulped and charged as well. When I was about to punch him, he disappeared from sight, to appear behind me and kick me in the right leg, making me fall to the floor.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath while standing up.

"Is that the Vice who killed Shinigami? Really, I expected someone better than a weakling with barely a right hand attacking me." Said the Uchiha.

I tried to elbow his head with the right arm, but he ducked and kicked me in the legs, making me fall… again.

"There's something faster than light speed, Vice. And that's "A Real Ninja's Speed"."

"Thanks for the advice, Uchiha."

With that, I got impulse from my arms and jumped into the air, then kicked Itachi in the head at my real speed, making him fly against some trees, destroying them.

"Not bad," Said Itachi's voice from behind me. "My luck I made a clone just in time."

To prove his point, when the dust cleared, there was no Itachi between the devastated trees.

"Now," He said. "We'll lunch. I'm hungry."

_That_ didn't sound ninja-like.

:::::

I have to admit, Itachi cooked well.

He just had to put the ramen three minutes on the fire and he was the greatest cook in the world.

Yeah.

He put the hot ramen in two bowls and threw them in the direction of the wooden Japanese table I was kneeled in front of. The bowls stopped one in front of me and another one on the other side of the table. The air shimmered on the other side and Itachi appeared out of the nothing there, kneeling to join me to eat. Generally, I wouldn't be surprised by that, except for one reason:

"Shit, that Shunshin was faster than my freaking Hiraishin!" I exclaimed. Itachi just "Hn"ed, grabbed his chopsticks and started to eat. I didn't want to complain with him eating, so I decided to eat as well.

"Now," He said, and I noticed he was already done eating. Shit. "Here with me, you'll be training all of your abilities, from the shunshin to the Fuuton: Rasenshuriken, from the sharingan to the Kyuubi control. You'll also learn some new elemental jutsu. And all of that in four days."

I raised an eyebrow. "Four days? A week has got seven."

Itachi smirked. "And this afternoon and the next two days you'll be training your physical shape."

I then said something I regretted like five seconds afterwards. "And how?"

Itachi "Hn"ed and said, "You'll see."

:::::

Usually, I stay in my cabin watching TV or slaying weak monsters at the forest as pastime.

Apparently, my definition of pastime wasn't the same as Itachi's. I guess that pastime, for him, was lifting rocks the size of the Empire States Building or running fifty miles.

I was wrong.

Pastime, for him, was _watching_ people lift rocks the size of the Empire States Building _and_ run fifty miles _at the same fucking time_.

"A bit faster, Namikaze!" Said Itachi from his chair in his little palace near the fountain while seeing me run with a freaking giant boulder on my back. I was running in a little valley between the mountains of the island.

"Trying!" I shouted back. I started to run like crazy, which with a rock to the back would be like two miles per hour.

"Faster than that, Namikaze!"

I got tired and dropped the gigantic boulder behind me and slowly sat with my back laid in the boulder. The air shimmered in front of me to reveal a death-serious Itachi.

"You," He said. Now, I was thinking like _Maybe Hades can give me a good place at Elysium_, but what came out of Itachi's mouth wasn't _I'll kill you_, it was, "won't be able to defeat my brother this weak."

Gee…

"What do you expect me to do, then? I'm fucking exhausted, damn."

Itachi sighed. "I think the readers will have to deal with a little flash forward We'll have to train much, _much_ harder."

::::: **Seven days afterwards**

I was staring at the ceiling in my bedroom at Itachi's place. I didn't understand. Generally, he woke me up at six on the morning to train me,-

"Vice, what do you think you're still doing here? You have to fight a war, don't you?" Said a destroying-the-door Itachi. I slapped my forehead.

"How could I forget?" I exclaimed. Itachi left the room in order for me to dress up. I put my usual American Idiot t-shirt and jeans and got out of the room. As soon as I got to the first floor I grabbed a flying-in-my-direction Green Day backpack. Itachi was standing by the fountain, staring at the statue from which the water got out. It was a statue of a Japanese woman I recognized as Amaterasu. She had visited me in my dreams last summer, so I kinda remembered her. The water got out from her hands, which were extended in the direction of the sky.

"So… you prey for Amaterasu?" I asked. Itachi slightly nodded.

"Namikaze… you might not know, but in every generation two people are born who are destined to be the most powerful while they are alive."

"Really?"

Itachi nodded. "If you look back to Naruto's memories, every generation had two powerful people. Madara and the first Hokage. The third and Danzo. Jiraya and Orochimaru. The fourth and the 'White Fang'. Kakashi and Pain. Naruto and Sasuke. Me and the two-tail host. You and Zach." He turned around, and I could finally see his face. He always had some kinda stange shadow in his face, which made me unable to see it. Apparently, he wasn't kinda bending the sun to put up a shadow in his face.

Well, I really opted not to see his face.

He wore and eye patch on the left eye, probably the eye Sasuke stole from his when he "killed" Itachi. He had cut marks all over his face, which seemed recent, but they were at least some thousand years old. Except for that, it was exactly as in Naruto's memories.

"Ninja used to call people like us of 'gods', because we always change the way of the ninja world, or the mortal world, in your case," He said. "For example, the first and Madara. Their battle decided if Konoha would be a corrupted land or the beauty that it was once. Jiraya and Orochimaru kept in constant fight. The genius against the crazy scientist. Their battle decided millions of lives. As Jiraya lost, Orochimaru made experiments on innocent people, who eventually died. The fourth and the white fang both decided the fate of millions of lives too. Naruto and Sasuke revolutionized the ninja world. In their hands was the fate of the ninja world; if it would be a peaceful land with no more wars or an unstoppable illusion. Now in your hands, Vice, lays the destiny of the world, once Zach has died. When the final battle between you and my brother comes, you'll decide the destiny of the world. The gods can't defeat him, only you can. Believe me, if he lives, the world will be dragged into constant war, so make sure you defeat him. You'll decide the future of the world. If you are defeated, the world will collapse into Sasuke's hands, and you can't allow that. If my brother ruled the world, every demigod, ninja, satyr, centaur, every mythological beast would be tortured to death. The gods would all be put in Erebus, the fields of punishment or Tartarus and people would have no chance."

"But what about Kronos? He may rule the world as well." I said. Itachi shook his head.

"Sasuke's more powerful than some Titan that freezes time. He can keep Kronos under an Illusion till the end of the world just by waving his hand. He'll surely betray Kronos. But you have something he hasn't." He said.

"What would that be?" I asked. Like, the guy had three thousand years of experience. How could I have something he hasn't?

"Knowledge, Vice. You know how to kill an immortal, something he hasn't been able to figure out in all his life, neither did I. Nobody has. And he wants that. He wants to know how to kill an immortal, so he can throw away gods and Titans, threaten them to do whatever he wants, or he kills them. He knows you killed a god, but doesn't know how. And that's why I'm sending you back to NY."

He snapped his fingers, and suddenly I was at Mount Olympus, next to Percy. He looked at me with those white eyes that I still haven't gotten used to.

"Oh, hey. Nice to see you. How was your training with that Itoki?" He asked.

"It's _Itachi_," I said. "And it was great. And why are we here?"

He looked at his clock.

"They must be arriving by now." He then looked at the elevator door, and I noticed we were near the door of the elevator that lead to where we were, at Mount Olympus. The elevator "Plimb"-ed and the doors opened to reveal a group of Apollo demigods, who approached us. The counselor, Michal Yew, a guy about four feet tall, passed by me to meet up with Percy, mumbling something like "The others will gay gear school."

I got that as a "The others will get here soon." You never know.

After some more minutes, the elevator doors opened and Aphrodite and Demeter kids came out, after some more minutes, Athena kids including Annabeth and the rest of the camp got out… except for Zoe and the Ares campers.

"Zoe's taking care of Pam and the Ares campers are at camp." Said Percy before I could ask anything, which was fast.

"Thanks for mentioning that."

"You're welcome."

"Hello, Namikaze." Said Annabeth in a cold tone. I just sighed.

"When are you gonna accept it, Annabeth?"

"Never," She censured. "Now, Percy, why did you summon us here?"

"Kronos," He said. "He's gonna attack."

"Wow, you should earn the Nobel prize of optimism!" I said sarcastic. He just glared at me and kept on. "It's gonna be a full-scale attack. We have to be prepared."

But I wasn't paying attention on his speech. There was something odd about here. I had only been twice in Olympus, and there was something missing…

"Hey, did you hear it?" I asked. All eyes were on me in two seconds.

"What should we hear?" Percy asked.

"Nothing. There ain't no sound." I said. "Generally, you can hear the cars and everything from here, but I can't hear anything."

Percy widened his eyes and activated his Byakugan. "Everyone is sleeping. That was Morpheus's 'big act'. He put everyone to sleep."

"Percy," I said. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Morpheus, the god of dreams, joined the titans and now made everyone sleep."

"Then why aren't we asleep as well?" Asked an Aphrodite girl.

"The bigger the magnitude of the enchantment, the weaker it is," Silena said. "It doesn't affect demigods."

We all stared at her. "How do you know these things?"

"I prepare love potions. I have to know some things about magic." She said, unexcited. Ever since Charles sacrificed himself to destroy the _Princess Andromeda_, Silena has been depressed. No. Depressed was an understatement. Maybe _Miserable_ gave you some idea. Or so it seemed. I don't know, I hadn't spent more than minutes with her this whole week.

"Argus, bring it." Annabeth told the multiple-eyed bodyguard. He had eyes all over his body, and he generally didn't speak. People said he had an eye in the tongue or something. But he was a cool guy, anyways.

He nodded and went down the elevator. After several minutes, he came back holding a shield about Micheal Yew's size. By the way, Michael Yew was the new councilor of the Apollo cabin since Lee Fletcher died on the Battle of the Labyrinth. His size was four feet tall, by the way.

Annabeth took the shield from his hand and directed it to some place in the city and instantly a hologram formed in front of the shield, showing the point Annabeth was aiming at with the shield.

"Daedalus's invention?" asked Percy. Annabeth nodded.

"It's to use in wars. It's used to localize the enemies from the top and foresee their maneuvers." She explained. "We're going to use it."

"No shit, enstein," I muttered. I figured she must've heard it, because she turned around and glared at me.

"Shut up, wannabe genius," she hissed.

"I _am_ a genius." I said. Percy hit the back of my head.

"Trust me, you better shut up." He said.

"And how much experience do you have in that?"

"Enough."

I decided to obey him… or Annabeth, for the case. I really wasn't in the mood of getting punched by my ex after a week without seeing my actual girlfriend and getting beaten up every day by giant rocks I had to run with in the back for hours.

"Anyways," Annabeth kept on. "Let's have a little look at the city."

She moved the shield so that each part of the city was shown. There were some car crashes and everywhere, mortals sleeping. An old woman was saved by the spell, because some thieves were stealing her.

In a general panorama, the city was screwed.

I turned my head at Percy.

"Can you find the enemy base?" I asked him. He thought for a moment and then nodded while activating the white eyes. He swallowed.

"Guys… remember the Medusa?" He asked me and Annabeth. We nodded. "Well, I think she's helping the enemy. The base is at the emporium."

"Is Sasuke there?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I don't even know how he looks." He replied.

"Raven hair, blue "GAP" outfit, plain black eyes, apathetic." I described the psycho for him.

Percy shook his head, "No."

I sighed in defeat. When would Sasuke turn up? Like, okay, the battle would only be on the last day of war (hopefully), but couldn't the guy turn up earlier?

Apparently not.

"Guys, we'll have to cover all the bridges that lead to NY," Percy said.

After signaling all the bridges to be covered, Annabeth noticed an error.

"There's one bridge that isn't protected-the Brooklin bridge." She said matter-of-factly.

I scratched the back of my head. "Maybe I can protect it on my own. Hard work, though."

"Oh, you're _so_ not going on this alone, bro." Said a voice I thought I wasn't going to hear in a long-_long_ time from behind me.

I turned around to face the only other demigod Green Day fan besides me.

"Thalia!"

"Hey, bara." She said, smirking.

"_Baka_, actually, but anyways…"

After sharing our hugs with Thalia (the other hunters would rather stare at the horizon, uncomfortable), Percy said, "Okay, so you two and the hunters are going to protect the Brooklin bridge."

:::::

As me and the hunters got prepared for the battle, I approached Thalia.

"Hey," I said. She tilted her head up from the pre-battle bow-check she was doing on the floor.

"Oh, hey. What is it?" She asked.

"Leave four hunters here, you and the rest are going to protect the other bridges." I said.

She raised an eyebrow-or at least tried to, anyways. She didn't learn to do that. "What?"

"Me and Percy discussed about this. There's a spy in between the campers, so he or she surely already contacted Kronos about the Brooklin bridge. He'll send less army here for sure as he already knows he'll lose more monsters. Me and four hunters can probably make them retreat. You and the others will go help the campers in the bridges with the most intense fights. But I'll have to get the _best_ four hunters, except for you, of course." I explained.

Thalia nodded in understanding and got on top of a car that had crashed against a building.

"Okay, Phoebe, Neyla, Alamand and Intra, you'll stay with Vice here to defend the bridge. The rest, come with me and we'll join the fight in other bridges. Afterwards, questions will be clarified."

As predicted, the hunters didn't ask anything and most followed Thalia, except for the mentioned, who stayed with me. I explained them why we would be staying and they agreed. They didn't talk to me anymore than the needed. Suddenly, we heard the sound of shields and swords clinging, and we saw a black line coming from the other side of the bridge.

And I instantly knew I had been wrong.

:::::

When I was a kid, I had always been fascinated by boxing or all those fighting sports.

Well, having to stand the impact of thousands of hellhounds and/or _dracaenae_ really _wasn't_ the work of some athletic guy.

Fortunately, I lived to tell the story.

Barely.

The hunters were doing their best, firing three arrows at once, and always hitting the opponent, but that wasn't enough. I'd have to give everything I had to defeat all of those monsters.

I started a sequence of monster-destroying. Jab, slash, swing, whirl and kick or punch.

A particularly annoying Dracaena managed to cut my cheek from behind me, but I easily put it out by using the Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) to go behind her and chop her head off, then switched my sword so that now I was holding it backwards, then spun around, cutting through a hole circle of monsters. After that I recovered my sequence.

Finally figuring my tactics, the Dracaenae told the hellhounds to find openings in my attack, which they did. When a hellhound was about to make me its dinner, I jumped into the air and threw several kunai from my pouch to the monsters, hitting several of them. I Hiraishined in the middle of hellhounds, who probably were now in the underworld, thinking they were teleported or something.

"They're getting to us!" Shouted one of the hunters. I opened my way slashing through monsters till I got to them and turned around, facing the incoming monsters. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them again, they were blood red with three black comas around the pupil. Then they expanded until they formed a shuriken-shaped pupil that covered most of the eye.

"Amaterasu!" I screamed. Black flames formed a barrier at the entrance of the bridge, making it impossible to pass. I felt my left eye aching like hell. I fell to the floor, covering it and I saw blood dripping from it.

Neyla, a hunter with Indian features, crouched next to me.

"Will you be okay?" She asked in a harsh voice.

"Kinda. That fire'll last a week, so we are safe for now." I said, standing up and wiping off the blood from my eye. "If the monsters try to get past this barrier they'll surely die, since the fire can't be put off."

Neyla and the other hunters nodded.

"There are harsh battles in the other bridges. You have to go there and get them safe. It'll give us time to think on our next move." Said Phoebe, the tracker from the hunters that was supposed to go on-

"By the way, you and that other two stole my place on the mission to rescue Artemis, didn't you?" The tracker asked.

"Yeah, and I deeply don't apologize for that. Now can we go to the other battles, already?" I implied, impatient. "I'm not in the mood to discuss stolen places after getting a lot of pain in the eye. Thanks."

As I was turning to leave, Neyla turned me around.

"Wasn't that fire supposed to last a week?" She pointed out at the nonexistent wall of black fire.

For once, I was hoping my wishes weren't fulfilled.

Because I had a great supposition that the one I wished to be here _was_ here.

The one and only Uchiha Sasuke.

:::::

I expected a more deep entering sentence from someone three thousand years old like Sasuke other than 'Dobe.'

Apparently, I wouldn't be getting it.

"Oh, hey stick-in-the-ass Uchiha." I joked. He just smirked, drawing his sword backhanded and getting into a defensive stance while the monsters retreated as well as the hunters.

"Hunters," I said, not taking my eyes away from Sasuke. "Don't interfere in the fight. You may end up hitting me instead of him. Besides, it'll be too fast for you to follow with your eyes."

I heard a sneer.

"Do you really think we can't-" But the hunter was cut off when me and Sasuke started the fight, and probably she could only occasionally see two blurs-one orange and one blue.

**Hey, guys I'm back. After **_**another**_** doom month which I didn't tell you about (sorry; too lazy) which ended up this Monday, I finally finished my chapter! *Dances and starts singing Welcome to the Jungle, by Guns***

**Now back to the point, I'm sorry for the long-waiting. I had to write some play for the school and had to study… it sucked, really.**

**Anyways, I just wanted to apologize for the two months without update, but now I have the whole plot for the next two books in mind. Review!**


	4. Fighting contradictions

**Chap three: We fight contradictions. (Flying pigs)**

Sasuke was the first to attack. He ran and swung his blade so fast I was barely able to duck. Sasuke predicted my movement and reverted his attack, looking for my neck. I promptly got impulse in my legs and jumped high into the air. Black particles started joining themselves in by hand, taking the shape of my sword.

Sasuke followed me and tried slashing clean through my body, but I blocked his sword. Unfortunately, I forgot we were in MID AIR, so with the impact of our swords, Sasuke sent me flying towards a building.

It's better for the guys who owned the building to have some indemnity or something.

Because they would have to do some harsh, _harsh_ work.

:::::

When I was a kid, I liked to see buildings being demolished.

I never expected to see one being demolished from the _inside_.

Worst part being that _I_ was the cause of the demolition. Naturally, my back was aching like hell.

Even with my back aching, I managed to jump from platform to platform of concrete, till the last one dropped, two inches away from me.

No time to congratulate myself.

Sasuke, taking advantage of my current pain, Shunshined to my front and almost stabbed me. Fortunately, "almost" ruins everything. I dodged to one side and grabbed his wrist and pulled him at me, then bended my right arm and elbowed his neck. He fell to the floor in pain, while I jumped and started making some hand signs.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!)" I shouted, bringing my fingers to my lips and spitting fire from my mouth. The fire formed a large fireball, covering my sight of him. I landed with one knee on the floor and quickly stood up. Once the smoke from the fireball cleared, there was only a hole on the floor, giving me a mega déjà-vu.

"Shi-" But I was cut off when a hand grabbed my ankle and pushed me down, leaving only my head on the surface. I couldn't move. Sasuke shot out from the earth in his GAP outfit, Mangekyou Sharingan activated. He smirked sadistically.

"Seems like the kid of the prophecy isn't that powerful, uh? Apparently, that pathetic guy was wrong. I think, nobody could write a descent prophecy while having the Uchiha sword stabbed at their throats." He said, his voice full of hate. My eyes widened.

"You…" I whispered. Sasuke's smirk widened.

"Figuring out now, uh? Yeah, Kronos contacted me and told me to kill all of the Namikaze. That's what I did." He said.

"No… you didn't kill someone. If I'm alive, you didn't kill someone."

Sasuke's smirk vanished faster than my Hiraishin.

"Her name was Naoto, wasn't it?" I kept on. "A girl about fifteen. She wasn't supposed to have a chance against you… why did you let her live?"

Sasuke clenched his teeth. "That's none of your business."

He raised his sword to decapitate me. Time seemed to slow down as the sword came down at my neck. I closed my eyes.

_Time to use what I learnt with Itachi._

I focused on going to my mind, and in no time, I was in the torn sewer that was my mind. It was exactly as last time I had come. Water on the floor and everything screwed.

"**What do you want, kit?**" Asked the Kyuubi from behind the bars. I scratched the back of my head.

"Can you just help me finish off this guy?" I asked.

"**Okay, I lend you some of my-**"

"Not that way-I can control your chakra anyways. But you've got something I haven't."

The Kyuubi smirked. "**And that would be…**"

"You can mess up with my DNA, cells or anything. You could transform me into a human dog if you wanted to." I said.

"**Really? Remind me to transform you into that in your last second of life, when I'll die too. At least I'll have something to tell to Cerebrus.**" The beast said.

I raised my eyebrow. "You know hi-ah, back to the thing, I know you can modify my DNA. I'll ask you one time: is there another bloodline limit I have either than the Namikaze?"

"**Look, kit. The Namikaze isn't a bloodline. It's more a family with abilities, but no physical nor mental alterations, like the Uchiha, with the Sharingan, or the Kaguya, with those freak bones or even the Nara with those shadow techniques that not ninja out of the clan could do. Any ninja with the Namikaze scroll at his or her hands would be able to master the Hiraishin, with enough training of course. The only real ability of the Namikazes is to learn in an absurd accelerated rate. For example you, who mastered two of the most complex jutsus in the same night, nerd.**" It explained.

"Hey!"

"**Kidding, kit. Anyways, Amaterasu gave you the sharingan, cancelling the bloodline that would soon manifest in you.**"

I raised an eyebrow. "I was going to get some bloodline but the Sharingan cancelled it?"

The Kyuubi shortly nodded.

"So," I said. "There I have this bloodline, but it just can't manifest, right?"

The Kyuubi nodded again. "**Very good kit. And you want me to add that bloodline into your DNA. But, it may kill you if I make an error. Are you really willing to trust one that hates you?**"

I nodded. "You'd die with me."

The Kyuubi laughed. "**Yeah, yeah. Kay, I'll give you the most powerful dojutsu-which, by the nerd you are should already know-and try to fuse it with the Sharingan. Now wake up, you'll get the freaking shit."**

I opened my eyes and saw the sword descending at me. I looked back into Naruto's memories and found what I needed.

"Shinra Tensei! (Divine judgment!)" I shouted. Earth all around me exploded, throwing Sasuke back several yards and making a crater around me. I jumped out of the crater and looked over at the now standing up Sasuke, who was in shock.

"Impossible… the Sharingan and Rinnegan in one same body? Impossible." He said with his mouth wide open.

"You loved her," I said. "You loved Naoto, that's why you didn't kill her."

Sasuke clenched his teeth once again. "That's none of your-"

He was cut off by the tip of my sword at his neck.

"Hiraishin… one of Naruto's trademark techniques." Sasuke said. "Did you really think I would fall for that?"

He vanished in a poof of smoke, and I felt his blade touch the back of my neck.

"I'm three thousand years old, kid. I'll never fall for your little trick."

"Then I guess I finally have someone at my level." I said, transforming into a log and falling to the floor. Sasuke turned around.

"Where are you?" He asked.

I transformed back into myself and, from the floor, kicked his feet off and once he was down, put my sword to his neck.

"I didn't use the Kawarimi, I Henged into a log so that you would think I had used the Kawarimi, but the log was me. Bet that you weren't expecting that one." I explained, smirking and panting because of the battle. Sasuke smirked.

"We'll meet again soon, Namikaze. You have potential, you just don't fully use it."

With that, my sworn enemy vanished from sight, and I rested my arm into the floor and then I blacked out from exhaustment.

:::::

I woke up in a fancy room with wooden details and saw Annabeth resting unconscious on a bed on the other side of the room.

"She was stabbed," Said Thalia's voice from the edge of the bed. I turned my head at her.

"Is she going to be fine?"

"Probably," She said, then chuckled. "Percy already came here and gave her some kisses."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Thalia laughed. "No, I'm joking. Why, do you still like her?"

I shook my head. "Not really!"

"Right. Oh, and how are you and Zoe doing?" She asked.

"You already know?"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Of course I know, idiot. I'm your sister, after all."

"You got a point. Who told you?" I asked.

"Percy, Annabeth and some others. By the way, next time _I_ decide where we'll stay. We had to go back to make those monsters retreat. Worst is that _I_ had to carry your useless body around."

"Thanks for calling me useless," I said. "now for you to shut up,"

I activated my new Rinnegan and extended my hand at a cup of water that was on the floor next to Annabeth.

"Banshou Tennin (All Creation Attraction)." I said. The cup flew in the direction of my hand and I promptly caught it, then swallowed all of the water in it. Thalia stared open-mouthed.

"How did you do that? And what is it with the rings and gray irises?" She asked, dumb-stuck.

"It's called the Rinnegan. It's the most powerful of the three eye techniques. It gives me several powers, but it'll take me a while to find out and perfect all of them." I explained. "But can you keep it shushed up a bit? I don't want the spy to tell Kronos about the Rinnegan."

"But that Sasuke guy saw it, he'll already tell Kronos." She said. I smirked, sitting up on the bed.

"No, he'll not. Percy said Sasuke wasn't at the enemy camp. He won't have told Kronos. Besides, he usually works on his own, not with some inferior monsters, or so he says." I explained. Thalia seemed to understand.

"So he won't tell Kronos because the battle between you and him is _his_?"

I nodded. Thalia smiled and punched me playfully in the arm.

"When I first saw you, in that bed at the big house, I thought you were some kind of loser that dated Annabeth just to seem cool. And I thought that till the winter. Like, you were always full about yourself. And then, you break into a mission, do most part of it, kill the freaking Japanese god of death and on top of all, change a prophecy. Zoe was supposed to die, but you saved her. You actually _changed_ a prophecy." Thalia said, probably proud of her 'little bro'.

"Then again, the Oracle is dead," I said. "She cannot see that much."

Thalia laughed. "Guess you're right. She has a 99.99999999% of accurate predictions. The only exception was you."

"It's because I'm the guy." I said with a smirk. Thalia punched me in the arm, _for real_, with an annoyed expression.

"There it is. You're full over yourself again."

This time, we both laughed. She then grabbed my arms and pushed me out of bed. I almost tripped and fell over Annabeth. Almost.

"C'mon, air head. Your injuries are not that bad. You gotta fight for our country!" She said in a hero pose. I'm not sure, but for a moment the US flag appeared behind her. I blinked my eyes to make sure I was just seeing things. I was.

"Thanks gods." I muttered.

:::::

I met up with Percy at the roof. He was with his Byakugan activated.

"What is it?" I asked, sitting down on the edge of the rooftop.

"They have two big monsters. A giant flying pig and a Drakon." He sat down next to me. "But there's no way to know when they will let these monsters attack us."

I nodded. He could be able to see _almost_ everything. That means 364 degrees. But he couldn't see the future. No living being could. Only, possibly, the oracle. Then again, she was dead…

"We have to figure out, Percy." I looked back to make sure there was nobody there. Then turned back to Percy. "Which one do you think is stronger. The pig or the drakon?"

"Certainly it is the drakon." He said.

"Then today they'll attack with the pig. They want to lesser our numbers so that in the last attack they'll succeed. They'll attack with everything they've got. We gotta be prepared." I stood up.

"Percy, prepare blackjack. You and I will defeat that pig." I said. "By the way, I think I missed a day. Where will the next battle be?"

"Central Park." He said. "The Hephaestus campers had to retreat and many Apollo's were killed. Kronos's army managed to get to Manhattan."

I sat back down. Inspiration moment gone.

"We will have the advantage since it's full of nature spirits, and Grover is in charge of them." Percy explained. "On the other hand, that's our _only_ advantage. We have lesser numbers and limited equipment medical resources. We won't be able to stand it much more time."

I stood up, now once and for all. "Hope you're wrong, seaweed brain."

:::::

We were all ready at central park, waiting for the Titan army.

We heard the sound of blades and shields coming towards us, and in two minutes we were face-to-face with the Titan army.

They pushed us back at first and Hellhounds jumped over the first line of attack and managed to kill one Apollo archer which I didn't know the name of. The others quickly shot the dog off.

That's when Grover arrived and shouted, still eating an enchilada, "ACHAAAUQ!"

I think it should have meant "attack", because the trees, grass, rocks and everything else started attacking the enemy. The giants of the enemy started devastating the trees, and nymphs vanished as their life sources were eliminated. One knocked a hunter out of a high branch.

I activated my sharingan and everything slowed down instantly. I slashed through the monsters faster than their eyes could process and killed the first line, made of dracaenae. The other lines were less armored, so that would give us some advantage. The Hephaestus were the first to break through the enemy lines, followed by the Athena kids, who gave them cover to kill as they wanted. I went back to the archers.

"Can you thrown knives at long distance?" I asked. The Apollo campers nodded. I got out a parchment from my pocket and extended it on the floor, then made a one handed hand sign and there was a poof of smoke on the parchment, revealing at least thirty kunais with Hiraishin seals attached to them.

"I need you to throw these all over the enemy army so I can finish them off." I explained. They nodded and went for the knives and threw them all over.

I will just say that, before the weapons fell to the floor, most of the monsters in the enemy army were "teletransported" to Tartarus.

Unfortunately, more and more monsters started coming a filling the dead ones' places. A giant swung his club at me, but I jumped and made a flip on the air, dodging the club. I got advantage of his slow movements and ran between his legs. He moved his head, like if searching for me. I jumped just above his head and stabbed my sword in it, then went to the floor cutting all of his back in the process. Ice enveloped him and a fissure was made where I cut him. Other fissures started developing from the original one until the ice fell in pieces, the vanished, and there was no more trace that there had been a giant there once.

I felt hot breath at my neck, and turned around facing a hellhound about to eat me. Percy appeared before me and jumped onto the back of the 'doggie', according to Tyson, and hit him in several places. The hellhound transformed into dust, which flew into my face. I cleaned it off with a sleeve.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Hey," He said, grinning. "I'm not just from the intelligence report team, you know? You trained me for some reason."

"Oh," I said defeated while slicing through a dracaena. "Right. Well, quit that goofy face and help me, then."

"Kay." He said and started punching pressure points in several monsters at once, killing them all.

The campers seemed to get more morale and managed to push the monsters back to where we were. Annabeth, now recovered, got to us.

"Hey guys, I think you haven't noticed yet, but I think you will have a little battle." She said.

"Where?"

"Across the lake." She said and pointed at the other side. There, waiting for the battle was a white guy with sun golden eyes and dressed in golden armor with a giant sword and shield, both golden. He was smirking.

"HAVE YOU GOT ANY OTHER COLOR THERE?!" I shouted across the lake. The Titan's smirk vanished, only to be replaced by an annoying expression.

"You shouldn't mess with him. He's Hyperion, the Titan of the west. In the ancient world, there were four territories. North, South, East and West. West was the most powerful. He's the best Titan fighter at the side of Atlas." She explained.

"Cheers." I muttered.

"You or I?" Percy asked me.

"Water's your element. You. I'll give you cover." I said, pulling out a kunai and throwing it at the middle of the Titan army. "Good luck," I told him before using the Hiraishin. "Use what I taught you."

I used my trademark jutsu and slashed through several monsters, then grabbed the kunai with the Hiraishin seal and threw it to the sky while jabbing and stabbing countless monsters. I Hiraishined to where the kunai was now falling and noticed it was right on top of Hyperion.

Cheers.

I jabbed with my sword, only to be deflected by the _annoying golden_ armor.

I landed on the water behind him and blocked his sword.

"Son of Poseidon?" He asked, seeing I was standing over the water.

"Zeus," I jabbed again, only to be blocked, but I kept my sword and pushed, creating a power struggle. "But I'm a shinobi. I figure you've already heard this word long ago?"

Hyperion pushed against me. "That's rare, to see a ninja. I don't see one in two thousand years."

"I know," I said, jumping back. "Now Percy!" I shouted. Came from behind the Titan and stabbed him. I Hiraishined to the front of the Titan and chopped his head off. **(A/N: Sorry, but I'll skip the Grover part.)**

Percy got his sword out from the Titan's body. "Why didn't you kill him?"

I shrugged. "Guess he wasn't a god of death."

Percy's eye twitched. "You only kill gods of death?"

"Yeah." I then put my head down and shouted at the earth, "You watch out, Hades!"

Hyperion's body and head shrinked. I knew he was still alive, but he would never annoy us again, at least not in the water, where his lightness sucked.

Suddenly, we heard it.

The awaited pig moment.

:::::

"_**WOOOOOOO!"**_ Was what the pig screamed. A déjà-vu sensations hit me, back to that winter, when that boar, which was a 'gift' from Pan, led us all the way to a mortal junkyard, that is, after trying to kill us.

Such a courtesy…

The pig was pink and had a red nose that freaked us all. Did I forget the pinky wings?

It came down at us and barely missed an Hephaestus camper. If I didn't stop the thing, it would surely kill us all. It went back up and dashed at us again. But this time, I activated my new Rinnegan and Sharingan, at the same time. I extended my arm at the pig.

"Shinra Tensei!" I shouted. The pig was sent flying back and landed on some-now-former building. The Titan Army got shocked at this while I just smirked and turned to Percy, who seemed shocked as well.

"Get Blackjack. Just that attack won't be enough." I told him. In some seconds, Blackjack came flying towards us and landed next to Percy.

"He says he knows you from some place." Percy said.

"Tell him to try imagining me with electric blue eyes."

"He says he knows who you are, now."

"Perfect."

"_**Wooooooo!**_" Cried the pig, going for us. Percy quickly mounted Blackjack, while I jumped and started my flying technique.

"Percy, make up something! I'll distract the thing!" I shouted.

"You're the genius here. And stop screaming, I'm at your side." He complained.

"Right. Well, time to awake your inside Hyuuga genius. Go and make something up." I told him and flew in the direction of the pig.

"Hey, you ugly thingo! Bet 50 bucks you don't touch me!" I screamed at the thing. It seemed to acknowledge what I was saying, cause it let out another "WOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" charged at me. I smirked as I used the Shunshin to get to his front and touch his nose, enough to Hiraishin anywhere near him. That's what I did. I got on top of its head and pirced one of its eyes. Which one, I don't know, because quickly after that I Hiraishined to the front of its mouth, which was wide open, and let him swallow me.

Remind me never to do that again.

I managed to get two words out of my mouth.

"Shinra Tensei!"

Unfortunately, the freaking stomach of the thing was so harsh my technique didn't affect it.

Cheers.

"Amaterasu!"

So wet with special liquid it didn't affect it.

Cheers, again.

"Rasengan?"

No.

"Chidori?"

Uhm… no.

"Fail?"

Yeah. Definitely, fail.

So that's it. I had little air, no jutsus to use… except for-

I made the handsign. "Taijuu: Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

Millions of clones exploded into the stomach of the thing, making it throw up all of the "me"s, which quickly dispersed.

I was about to fall face-first into the rooftop of a building when I felt a hand grab my arm and preventing me from falling. I looked up and saw a Japanese woman with a blue kimono floating in mid-air.

"A-Amaterasu?"

She chuckled and vanished.

That was my last sight before blacking out from lack of air.

**So guys, what did you think? Leave a review and I will be greatful, even though I know you won't.**

**Thanks.**


	5. Laugh at my life

**Chapter 4: laugh at my life.  
**

I slowly opened my eyes and saw the noon sky, when I felt someone shaking me. I looked down to see who it was.

Percy.

"GAAAAAAH! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MANIAC SADISTIC BIPOLAR WITH MENTAL DISTURBANCE IGNORANT!" I screamed while pushing him away from me and jumping to the other side of the rooftop we were in.

"Calm down, I was trying to wake you up!" He complained. I considered his short explanation.

"Did you think I was dead?" I asked him with a censored look.

"No, you don't die with nothing."

"Ok, whatever," I said. "Let's just forget that, right?"

"Right," he said mounting on Blackjack, who was at his side. "You lost the lions scratching the pig. Quite fun. We have to help the main battle, now."

I shook my head. "You help the main battle, I help the others. I don't want anyone to die. Besides, you're invulnerable."

Percy seemed shocked. He pointed a finger at me, dumbstruck. "How? I didn't tell you… how did you know?"

"You came back from a giant battle without a scratch. That's a bit difficult. Not even I would be able to do that on one of my best days." I told him with a smirk. "Did you think I didn't notice?"

"N-no, it's just that… okay, I thought you didn't notice."

I smirked, "Figured." And then disappeared in a yellow flash in the direction of some Hephaestus kids fighting a giant who was leading three hellhounds and ten Dracaenae.

"Vice!" One of them said, though I didn't know the guy. Guess I was pretty famous at camp. "We need you to take out all of those monste-where did he go?" The guy asked as I was already cutting the giant's legs off.

Once I was done with the big guy a hellhound jumped over to me. I took it off easily by stabbing its eye, but in the midst of the golden dust came a spear that stabbed me in the arm while I tried to dodge it. Once it was through my arm, metal wires shot out from under the metal spear and wrapped themselves around my arm. The dracaena holding the spear pulled me and grabbed my sword.

The same technique a dracaena had used to capture me around a year ago.

I thought I would never fall for it again, but I was wrong. Though, this time I was prepared. If there was something Itachi taught me, that was how to stand extreme pain (don't mention it).

I grabbed the dracaena by the neck and started squeezing it.

"Impossible." She said.

"So is Chuck Norris." I told her with a sadistic smile in order to freak her out. I think she got my point, because the wires unwrapped themselves from around me and returned to the spear just before she disappeared into golden dust.

I got the spear out from my arm, which was hurting as hell, and slashed through another hellhound and finished the rest off with a Chidori. The Hephaestus kid approached me.

"Hey, thanks. Is your arm okay?" He asked, concerned. I looked down at my stabbed arm.

"One millimeter to the left and I'd be dead by now. It would get the main vein in the arm, in which passes thirty liters of blood per minute. Guess I am, though it's aching like hell." I considered. The guy got out a bandage from his pocket and quickly wrapped it around my arm.

"Here. I'm no doctor, but I guess this'll stank the hemorrhage." He said.

"Thanks," I told him, smiling. "Now I gotta go. Help the others!"

With that, I disappeared in a flash of yellow.

In the way to the main battle, there weren't many powerful monsters, except for a particularly annoying hellhound that bit off part of my Green Day t-shirt. I made sure he would get much, _much_ more time to come back than normal.

I appeared before Percy, killing a monster in the process.

"How's it going?" I asked.

"The usual," He said. "We're killing all the monsters."

I smirked, activating my rinnegan. "Let me enter in the game?"

"Of course." He told me while hitting a fatal point in the stomach of a hellhound.

I aimed my hand at a large group of monsters.

"Shinra Tensei!"

The monsters were sent flying, transforming into golden dust when hitting trees.

I kept on doing that till most of the monsters had retreated and were running for their lives.

Everyone started cheering, but then came an army of warriors in skeleton horses. About fifty of them. Little number, but bigger than us.

There was a bigger warrior amongst them, that seemed to be leading the army. I aimed for his helmet.

"Banshou Tennin!" I shouted. The helmet came flying towards me, covering the sight of the warrior. I lowered my hand, now with the helmet, and saw who it was. Luke.

Or Kronos, from what I had heard.

"Kronos…" Percy whispered next to me. That was the information I needed.

The Titan slashed his scythe at me, but I jumped, dodging the weapon and kicked his chest. He was sent flying against a tree. He weighted like last time, he seemed to be a refrigerator.

"Hey, Kronos," I teased. "Gotta start making some exercises, you fat ugly idiot."

Kronos stood up. "Who did you call idiot, Namikaze?

"You, of course."

Kronos charged at me. "You'll take back those words!"

I scratched the back of my head. "Let me consider… uhm… no, thanks."

I blocked the tip of his scythe with the tip of my sword. Kronos seemed surprised at this, but quickly got over it when a clone of Percy poofed behind him. Kronos spun and destroyed it quickly.

I took my chance and kicked him in the back. He was sent flying, but managed a perfect landing. I felt something coming from behind me and I had just enough time to dodge an incoming sword. I turned around and stabbed the guy from Kronos's army in the heart. The guy seemed shocked.

"You're a camper… you'd never kill someone…"

"Try me." I said emotionless while removing my sword from his now dead body. "Or even better. Try _to kill_ me."

Percy's body disappeared, only for it to appear in front of Kronos. I used my Hiraishin to get there, sharingan ready while the Rinnegan disappeared. It was too exhausting to use both dojutsus at once.

"Well, Namikaze. Seems like you have the Rinnegan. Why don't you use the power of the gods to finish me off?" Kronos asked. Percy turned his head at me.

"Power of the gods?"

"Later."

My sharingan transformed into its final form, the Mangekyou. "You know, Kronos. I'm not into this 'God Mode' thing. I think I'll just trap you into a short illusion. Tsukyomi."

Kronos was transported into a world in black and red and attached to a wooden tree. Using the cross wouldn't be that original. A lot of "me"s started appearing everywhere with katanas and started stabbing him. That for three days. Courtesy of my eyes.

Back to the real world, not a second passed. I had to remember thanking Amaterasu for the eyes.

Kronos opened his eyes. "W-what was that?"

I smirked. "Feeling fear for the first time in your miserable life, Kronos?"

Kronos just grunted. For what I knew, he had never felt fear, even when the gods cut him to pieces. I put a shoe to his neck.

"I may not be able to defeat you physically, but I can easily destroy your mind if I want to. And you'll be the second immortal I kill, since the brain controls the body. It's the brain that makes you breathe, move, have the heart to beat and for you to feel pain. When you enter in River Styx, it isn't your skin that gets extra rigid. It's the pain that makes the part of the brain that controls the pain get more powerful. It makes your skin impenetrable and you can't feel any pain. In compensation, all of the pain that you could feel in your whole body gets concentrated on a tiny little spot that you choose. Cut that point and the person dies, because it's like if the whole body had been cut over in more tiny pieces than you were in the first time." I explained. Percy seemed awe-struck by this and Kronos just smirked.

"You seem to really be a genius to get that theory out of your head. Unfortunately, I think you'll get like that other genius guy with the theories that is in a wheelchair and can't move. And I'll make sure of it." He said, then grabbed my foot and threw me against a nearby tree. He then went for Percy but I was already there, holding his wrist. Kronos looked bored.

"I really thought I had taken you out for more than half a second." He sighed.

"Yeah, I know I'm annoying." I told him. "What do you opt, getting your mind blown or being tortured?"

"Neither." Kronos said. Percy chose that moment to kick Kronos in the chest and activate his Byakugan. I took advantage of that to sprain his arm over his back. He screamed in pain.

"What is this?" He asked, feeling pain for the first time.

"Oh. I forgot to mention that the lack of pain was only in the skin. Your bones are a complete different thing. I can't break your bones because they're too rigid, but I can surely make you feel pain." I explained then whispered in his ear, "Nobody can be totally invulnerable or totally immortal. There's always a gap, and I'm here to find them out and use them against who deserves."

I looked at Percy, who nodded. "Just under his right arm."

I grabbed a kunai and was about to strike in the weak point when Kronos 'poof'ed and suddenly there was nothing where he had once been. Then realization hit me.

"Kage Bushin…"

Kronos's army started to retreat and all the campers were cheering. But me and Percy knew all too well what was happening.

Sasuke was teaching the traitor demigods, as well as Kronos, ninja abilities. And that was no good.

I looked back to where I had killed the guy that was about to attack me, only to find mud there. I dropped my sword to the floor and sighed.

"Dammit." I cursed silently.

"Hey Vice," Percy said. "Time to explain what is this Rinnegan you didn't tell us about.

:::::

After we got back to the hotel we were using as base there was a little war meeting with all of the campers awaiting for my explanation.

"So... what is the Rinnegan?" Asked Percy, sitting across the table from me.

I sighed while scratching the back of my head. Explaining the most powerful dojutsu there was wasn't that simple. It had complex secrets only the sage of the six paths had known and more, but I was up to take it a shot.

"The Rinnegan is an eye technique, the most powerful one, that allows who has it to have… 'godly' powers."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked some Apollo camper.

"I mean like… I can kinda control gravity, the line between life and death-"

"Life and death?" Asked Annabeth. "That's impossible. Not even Hades can-"

"I know," I interrupted her. "But ninja abilities just go this far. And the Rinnegan allows me that. It also lets me see if people are lying or not, summon any animal I want, I can read minds and even get the soul out from the enemy's body."

Everyone stared in owe at me. I didn't blame them, after all you don't have someone who can control gravity as a friend everyday.

"So… is this Rinnegan passed genetically?" Percy asked.

"No," I said. "There were only two people with it before me. It only appears when the world's up for a change."

"So… that means that…"

"Not necessarily. The world can change once the war finished. Look back to WW2. Once it ended, new technologies started developing and then there's the world we live today. Something will change once the war ends. It can be positive or negative-we never know."

"Well then," Percy said, standing up and heading to the door. He opened it and turned around saying something before getting out. "Let's just hope it's positive."

:::::

I woke up in the middle of the night. I had been having the same nightmare every night. It was about the end of the world. NYC devastated and all the sky was blood red, matching the floor, which was wet with the liquid. The sun was dark red as well and the clouds were black. Most buildings were by half and some pieces were fallen on the street. I could see the bodies of all of my friends dead on the floor-Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Chiron, Zoe and even Zach-and Sasuke was standing in the middle of the bodies with a bloody sword smirking at me. He always said the same thing, "Give up, dobe. I'll kill them all."

With that I woke up with a start wet in sweat and tried to go back to sleep, but today was different. I got the sheets off me and stood up, then stumbled towards the door. In a few minutes I was on the rooftop, sitting on the edge while admiring the city at midnight. The skyline in its usual day was beautiful, but there should've been some problems with the energy stuff, because all of the lights were out. Guess the guy who controlled it had "slept in service" and accidentally hit some button.

And I could see New York how it was back in Naruto's time. Beautiful mountains stood gloriously over a little civilian village with two-story Japanese buildings and merchants selling products in a usual sunny day. Unfortunately, my moment was ruined when Percy sat at my side.

"Whassup?" He asked, sleepy.

"Nightmare. You?"

Percy sighed and put his head down, probably getting a view of the city down there in complete darkness.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Worried?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure if we can win this war. I mean, all the odds are against us."

"You got a point," I told him. "But they haven't got fighters like us. We fight for people to live, they just fight for themselves. We're stronger than them."

"Not that much. A fourth of our army was already killed and we can't stand this waves much longer."

But I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. I was feeling a chakra signature nearby-an evil one. I activated my Rinnegan, and my vision instantly got in black and white. It was better, because anything related to chakra and/or magic got blue and I could easily recognize it. The sky was blue thanks to Morpheus's magic.

I looked around, trying to locate the chakra signature. I finally saw a blue body moving at central park. I grabbed a kunai from my pouch and threw it at whoever was down there.

"Hey, what are you-" I cut him off with a gesture and waited for the kunai to reach its target. When it was close to it, I still waited. I wanted to see if that figure moving was a god or a shinobi. When it grabbed a weapon and deflected my kunai, I knew it was a ninja. Fortunately, I was much in front of any ninja, except, maybe, the Uchiha brothers.

I appeared in a yellow flash over my target, where my kunai was and grabbed it midair and then slashed it at the person down there. He (I could see it was a man) sidestepped and let me stick the kunai to the ground, but wasn't fast enough to dodge my kick to the legs, which made him fall.

I got the kunai with the Hiraishin seal attached to it out of the ground and put it at the enemy's neck.

"You lose." I whispered.

"Damn, I thought I could be more sneaky than this." Said a voice filled with laughter. The moon got from behind the clouds and moonlight filled the guy's face. His nose could be compared to a screwed tomato-probably Percy's work-and he had an eye patch over his right eye.

"You aren't. Where have I seen you before?"

"At that arena in the labyrinth, don't you remember? You cut the whole shit in half with a wave of your sword." He said, smirking. Then I remembered.

"You were the guy who wanted to desperately defeat Percy, weren't you?" I asked. He thought for a moment before answering.

"Yeah, I think so. My name's Ethan Nakamura, best ninja of the Titan army." He breathed out full of pride.

"Best one is Sasuke, the guy who taught you. Apparently, Percy can easily take on the second one, can't he? I mean, your nose…"

"Oh, don't mention that."

"Well," I told him, focusing on his face again. "Enough with introductions. What were you doing here?"

"Got here to find out what's Percy's weak spot."

I turned around, facing the top of the building, knowing that Percy was watching us with his Byakugan. I nodded and signaled him to get here. In a moment he was before both me and Ethan with his eyes and popped up veins facing Ethan. His smile vanished as fast as it took me to calculate two plus two, to be replaced by a horrified expression.

"What is this-"

"That's a bloodline," I said and stood up, throwing the kunai next to Ethan's neck. "I have three, at least. Percy here also has one of the most powerful."

"But then… who's the commander? All our intelligence says it's Percy, but apparently you're the more powerful one."

I laughed and crouched, facing him with my ringed eyes, and that was the first time he seemed to notice, because his face got a "I'm-freaking-scared-somebody-please-help-the-bastard-on-the-floor!" expression.

"Oh, didn't they tell you my father's Zeus?"

"They don't know much about you. Our spy hasn't been able to see what you did or what abilities you had. They always said to keep distance from you, but they don't know why. Nobody can say what you do, pretty much because nobody lived to tell the story. But I will." His smirk came back. Percy looked at me.

"You kill that much people?"

I shook my head. "No. I only killed like four or five." I returned my attention to Ethan. "You won't live to tell the story as well. Don't blame me when they find you all open tomorrow."

**Ethan smirked even more. "I don't think so. Bushin Daibakuha! (Explosive Shadow Clone.)** **My eyes widened. That was Itachi's technique, not this guy's. I grabbed Percy by the collar and Shunshined as fast as I could away from there as the thing exploded. It was impossible. No third-class ninja was supposed to know some jutsu like this.** "**What was that?" Percy asked. I sighed. ** "**Something he shouldn't know."** **I turned at him. He was sitting on the floor, surprised at the jutsu that had devastated part of Central Park.** "**We have to put an end to this, **_**now**_**. If those ninjas get stronger, the Titans will win this war, that's for sure."** **Percy got over his shock and stood back up, still staring at the devastated area. "How?"** "**We'll have to go on a stealth mission." I said. "We have to infiltrate the enemy base."** "**But… **_**now**_**, like… now?"** **I nodded. "Now. They won't be expecting a surprise attack."** **:::::** **As we got near the main Titan access bridge to NYC, we could see a war tank on the middle, patrolling. At least Percy was seeing it, as he had his super eye.** "**Is that a guy with a t-shirt that says 'fancy a fuck'?" He asked to himself. Apparently, he had forgotten he had the one dojutsu I didn't.** "**Dunno, you're the one with the white eye." I told him. Really, did he expect me to see some guy with a "Fancy a Fuck" t-shirt? I **_**really**_** didn't want to see such guy.** **Just at that moment, Percy said something useful.** "**Dodge!"** **My eyes widened as I saw a kunai flying at extremely high speed towards us.** "**Damn!" I shouted, dodging the thing to the left. I looked at the direction it had come, and sure enough, there was a guy with a "Fancy a Fuck" t-shirt smirking at us. More and more others started to join him, and suddenly both me and Percy were in the middle of an ancient Japanese weapons rain. Percy jumped in front of me and started deflecting all of the weapons with his hands. The worst thing is that I couldn't possibly throw a Hiraishin kunai in the middle of such thing. We were screwed. That is, until Percy surprised me.** "**Kaiten!" He shouted and covered both of us in a chakra circle that deflected all of the weapons.** "**Nice." I commented, though I think he didn't hear me because of his spinning motion.** **He kept on like that until the weapon throwing stopped, which was like five minutes afterwards. He seemed like Neji, except no super hair.** **He ended up at fighting stance looking down at our opponents, who looked disappointed when they figured their attack had failed. Percy seemed exhausted. I put a hand on his shoulder.** "**You did enough. Gather up some chakra. I'll get them." I told him.** "**But you can't take on an army!" He exclaimed. I knew he was concerned for me, but he needed to lay down and trust his friends more.** "**C'mon Percy. I know one of the, if not **_**the**_** most powerful technique in history. I'll be just fine."** **With that said, I used the Shunshin to get in front of the little army composed of thirty traitors and the rest of mortals-about fifty of them-apparently immune to Morpheus's spell and that seemed to know some ninja stuff. I pulled out two kunai backwards and got into a fighting stance with my arm in front my face and the kunai pointing at the enemy army and the other in front of my chest, the kunai doing the same.** "And this was supposed to be a stealth mission**." Said Kyuubi inside of my head, chuckling.** "**Well," I thought out loud. "Like this I get two birds with one rock."** **My eye suddenly twitched. 'There's something wrong with that sentence… oh well.' I thought to myself, rolling my eyes.** **I charged at the enemy army and started slashing through the enemies, killing them. I occasionally used the Hiraishin or Shunshin, but most of the time I just used my kunai to slit their throats… or more.** **Once the killing was settled, I looked back at the work I had done, and suddenly threw up. Percy got to me to check if I was okay. Sure enough, I hadn't one scratch in my body.** "**Hey," He said. "This isn't the first time you kill… okay, you had only killed two people before, but in much worse ways. If I remember well, you didn't leave a full bone of them, right?"** "**I wasn't acting rationally back then," I explained. "The girl I loved had been captured by some weirdo. Now… I feel much worse. Now I **_**realize**_** I've killed almost seventy people. I… I feel like trash."** "**I don't know how that is," he stated. "But I do know that, if you have to do something, then do it, no matter if-"** "**Yeah, I know that. I also know you acted on some porn's. We gotta keep on, now." I told him, getting ahead.** "**W-wait! M-me on a porn f-film?" Percy asked, jumping to get to me and blushing furiously, probably because now he couldn't get the image out of his head. "I really didn't need that, you know!"** **I was glad he didn't notice my chuckle.** **Percy could really lighten someone up in no time.** **:::::** **We were almost near the enemy base, and we had decided what we would have to do.** **Silently kill all of those who had any chakra reserves.** "**You sure you want to do this?" I asked him. We were both sitting by a boulder, hidden from the enemy.** **Percy slowly nodded his head. At that moment, a cold breeze passed through us, practically making us freeze, since we both wore only shirts and no jacket, but I put the sudden cold aside.** "**It will be your first kill, but get the lamenting part for later, okay?" I told him and jumped on top of the boulder. He quickly followed me.** **Telling I was nervous was a bit of an understatement. I would kill twice tonight, which made my hands get sweaty. I cleaned them in my trousers, pushing those thoughts of guilt aside for now. We had to do this, or we would sure as hell lose the war.** "**C'mon," He said. "Let's hide in some bushes.** **:::::** "**Hey… you sure there should be a guard round around here?" My white-eyed friend asked, almost sleeping on the ground. We were crouched behind some bushes near of where I had seen a patrol walk around.** "**I'm sure." I then turned to him. "Why don't you use your damn eye to find them?"** **Percy shrugged in the ground, his eyes closed. "Dunno. You're the genius. Why don't you go and find them?"** **I sighed as I got up and activated the Sharingan. "You wish."** **I jumped through some tree branches until I got to find two guys… sleeping under a tree.** "**Oh, nice." I muttered, chuckling. Their eyes suddenly shot open and they charged at me with a single jump and a kunai. Joy. They knew we would attack. Now I just wished the lazy ass had his Byakugan on.** **I drew a kunai and two shuriken and dodged their attack jumping. I threw the shuriken towards them, but they easily dodged and jumped towards me and went for my torso and stomach with punches and kicks. They hit me, only to see me transform into mud.** **The **_**real**_** me jumped from a tree branch and kicked one square in the face, sending him flying towards a tree and knocking him out.** **Both me and the other one landed at the same time, staring at each other. He focused on my eyes so hard it seemed that I would burst into flames.** **Dumbass.** **I sent him a genjutsu and knocked him out.** **At that moment, Percy got to where me and the guys I had knocked out were.** "**Figured it would take you less time to knock them out." He said. "After all, you killed those guys back there in much less time."** **I thought about it for a while, until I came up with an answer. "Well, what is easier, to kill, with one shoe, ten ants together or two that are separated?"** **He considered it. "Well, guess you're right. Do we-"** "**You." I told him quickly. Percy gulped and took out a kunai and walked towards one of the guys and put the kunai to the guy's neck, ready kill him.** End o chap, guys. I know, cliff hanger, but I figured that forty six hundred words was enough. And sorry for the time it took me to make this chap, I was reading some fics, and I guess I improved my vocabulary in the stories from reading. Hope you enjoy!


	6. I enter Luke's mind

**Chapter five: I enter Luke's mind.**

Percy gulped, and was about to slit the guy's throat when he had to suddenly dodge a kunai. We looked in the direction it had come and saw ten guys standing there with kunais in their hands.

"Damn, can't they give us a break?" I said with my voice totally defeated. Percy looked as annoyed as I did.

"Probably not. And why don't they charge already?"

"Probably waiting for us to make some mistake or charge first," I told him, when suddenly the excuses for shinobi in front of us started turning slightly transparent. My eyes widened, realizing we had fallen into a trap.

"Or maybe trapping us in a genjutsu! Duck!" I practically screamed. I went to the floor almost at the same time kunai and shuriken flew over me, and one managed to make a cut in my face. I looked at where Percy was… he was standing there, smirking at the poor ninja. Kunai and shuriken were lying at his feet. I felt like slapping myself physically. I had forgotten he was freaking invulnerable, so now he was almost as powerful as I was.

"Let me take care of them." He said, Byakugan activated. I couldn't see the ones who had thrown the weapons at us, but I bet he could.

"Bring one here." I reminded him. He nodded at me and disappeared into the forest. I looked at the guys I had knocked out earlier and prepared myself for the dirty job.

:::::

Percy came back with an unconscious guy and noticed me standing by a tree and no sign of the idiots.

"What did you do to them?"

"Buried them. Dead." I told him, emphasizing the _dead_ part.

"Right," He told me before throwing the unconscious one at my side. "You're the torture guy. I'll just watch."

I sighed and slapped the guy across the face and grabbed his neck. His eyes shot open and he looked at me with fear.

"T-the yellow flash!" He shouted with _fear_.

"Geez, I already have a nickname?" I asked him, annoyed. "And _that_ nickname?"

The guy nodded. Nice. I was keeping on the tradition my grand grand grand (x1000) father started three thousand years ago. It annoyed the hell out of me, but what could I do?

"Okay, so ignoring this fact… how do we enter there?" I asked. I could tell the guy was about to pass out from fear, not that I was releasing killing intent. I turned my head at Percy, who looked away and mumbled something about the guy not wanting to fight him. I looked back at the guy, who seemed shit scared… more even. Damn.

"Okay," I said, releasing my hand. "I'm not going to hurt you, just tell me how do we-" but at that moment I had to dodge a kick as the guy stood up, still with fear. His hands and legs were trembling. He didn't seem like he wanted to fight.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him. I notice Percy smile at me from under a tree, which I took as an encouragement to keep on. "Why are you fighting? You know you can't beat any of us. Why do you fight?"

The guy thought for a moment, and just then I noticed he didn't want to fight. It was almost as if he was _forced _to come and fight.

"T-the gods," He started to explain, tears welling up in his eyes. "They never did anything for me. They let my mom get killed and put me in that camp! I had no friends, I was unclaimed and I had to stay in the Hermes cabin everyday. It wasn't fair!"

"But you didn't have to join the Titans!" I told him. "You could fight on our side and ask Zeus to recognize the minor gods or for your dad to claim you in the case you were son of a main god! You could fight for us!"

The guy looked away. "I… I guess you're right, but Lord Kronos doesn't let us."

My eyebrow raised. "What?"

He pulled up his shirt and showed a tattoo of a scythe-Kronos's scythe. "He can kill us if he wants to because of this. He makes all of us wear them."

I suddenly got more hate from Kronos and Percy seemed to stifle a bit. I thought about which options we had that didn't include killing the poor guy until an idea came to me as I activated my Mangekyou Sharingan. The guy was about to go away when I stopped him.

"I won't hurt you. Instead, I won't do nothing to you. You just have to stay here on the middle of the clearing doing nothing." I told him as he seemed to relax and sit down.

"But… what will you do?"

I smirked. "Trust me. Just tell me how to get there without being noticed."

The guy nodded and explained something Percy was paying full attention to while I was concentrated on put on a massive genjutsu.

:::::

"You sure that this is the way?" I asked Percy while holding our hands up as swords and spears were on our backs not to mention two hellhounds to our sides.

"I was sure two minutes ago." He said as we were thrown into the room we had stopped by to eat some burgers and where I had learnt to make shadow clones three years ago.

Auntie Em's gnome emporium.

Kronos was in the middle of the room sitting in a throne. He made a motion with his hand and the monsters shoved us to his feet. He pulled out his scythe and put it to my neck. A thin stream of blood got out from my neck.

"Finally I have you, uh Namikaze?" He asked, smirking. He turned to Percy and knocked his head to the floor using his shoe and making cracks on the floor. "You too, Jackson."

"And my surname's Johnson, thanks." I stated. Kronos pushed more against my neck.

"In no time I'll regain my real form, and you'll not be there to ruin my plan." He said, smirking evilly. "Because I'll kill you now!"

I rolled my eyes. "Surprise…" I muttered under my breath. The last one.

And _that's_ a pretty big illusion to put on a Titan. **(A/N: Bet I scared the shit out of you… or maybe not)**

:::::

In the real world, me and Percy had just passed through a hole in the roof of the building and found asleep monsters and a Titan. The genjutsu I had cast had put an illusion in every living being in NY, except for those that were asleep, who wouldn't wake up. It was exessivelly draining, and now I had barely enough chakra for three Kawarimi no Jutsu and I was panting heavily.

"Damn, that thing's draining." I commented. Well Morpheus, looks like you aren't the only one who can put up these stuff. Me and Percy got next to the throne.

"You'll do it?" Percy asked me. I sighed.

"Let me gather up some chakra." I told him while closing my eyes and resting, which is the best way to gather chakra. You can't flexion one muscle, because if you do, you won't gather body energy, which is vital for chakra. Once I think I had gathered enough chakra, I opened my eyes and went for Kronos, activating both the Mangekyou Sharingan and the Rinnegan. I would need all power I could have to do this.

I grabbed Kronos's eyes and popped them open. As I expected, no reaction. I quickly used an illusion and entered in Luke's mind.

::::: **This part will me all 3****rd**** person POV, because it simply has to be. Besides, I wanna test my abilities with that.**

Kronos looked down at the mess he had done and smirked. One out of the way. Something was bothering him inside, but he didn't let it show. In a relative good mood, he turned at his enemy, the one who was meant to destroy him in a few days and raised his scythe-the thing that had cut him to shreds millennia ago. "Now… where is that weak spot?" He wondered. His lieutenant, Ethan Nakamura, stepped forward and whispered something in the Titan Lord's ear. Kronos's smirk got wider as he released the Jackson's head and kicked him in order to roll him over his back. Then he lifted the lethal weapon he was holding and stroke at the boy's back, only to get deflected. His smirk vanished as fast as a fall in Tartarus. His head tilted to the left and was ready to scream at the Nakamura, but he had vanished, together with the whole army of monsters… together with the wall. Soon, the Titan found himself in complete darkness.

'What is this?' He thought as his scythe also vanished and the Namikaze he had killed appeared before him.

"What is this?" He repeated the phrase, now out and loud in a demanding tone.

Vice smirked. He had succeded entering Luke's head, but there was no sign of Luke himself, which worried him, but he wasn't about to let it show. He looked at the Titan before him, and confirmed that it wasn't Luke. Now to go and madden the guy.

"This is called your mind." I told him, then contemplated the place. "Pretty nice. Only black. My sewer is better than this." He commented, releasing his pain-in-the-ass attitude. Kronos frowned while thinking of how he had ended up in his own mind.

"And why am I here?" He asked, though his voice didn't sound that intimidating anymore. It was almost as if he was afraid of the boy before him.

"A simple Genjutsu. I expected more from you." The teenager mocked. _Is he all that stupid?_

"A simple genjutsu you say?" Kronos growled in anger. "A Genjutsu can't do this to me! Not even that Uchiha can!"

Vice raised his eyebrow. Were his illusion abilities superior to Sasuke's?

:::::

Some miles from there, Zoe woke in her sleep. She had been having those dreams ever since Vice had gone away. It was always the same story. She was in New York City and a man all dressed in blue with dark hair and Onyx eyes would push her love into a building and when he was about to stab him, she jumped in front of Vice and took a sword through her heart. Vice enraged face was all she would see before waking up.

But it was that that bothered her. She had had many nightmares in her long life, but in none of them she really died. Every time, when something was about to hit her, she woke up, but in that dream she really _died_. That was the big problem.

She then heard some cries and sighed while getting up and looking in the mirror in her bathroom, which's door was opened. The dark circles in her eyes showed that both nightmares and a particularly annoying daughter had got her sleepless nights, but that happened less often when Vice was there.

She sighed as she hold her daughter in her arms.

"Shhhhhh." She whispered at the baby. Vice had left a letter that said that she could stay in his cabin to take care of Pam, saying that if Zeus or Chiron or whoever complained about the decision, he would kick their ass. Chiron hadn't bothered and let her stay in his cabin instantly.

She stood like that and sang a song (pretty out of tune) for Pam to sleep. Once she was sure her daughter was asleep, she drifted back to her bed, remembering all of the moments of the best years of her life-the ones she is getting with Vice.

_I'll not let you down._ She remembered his words and smiled, already in her sleep.

:::::

Kronos panted as he got up from the ground again. That… thing, that Namikaze, had dared to humiliate him without any effort. And worse of all was that his opponent could actually injure him, but that shouldn't be happening. Not in the real world nor in his own mind.

"I'll ask you one more time." Vice said calmly and standing his ground. "Where is Luke?"

Kronos growled, which, for Vice, was a sign that the Titan wanted more. C'mon, the guy already had his ass kicked.

"He's dead, and there's nothing you can do! I'm in charge now!" The Titan shouted, about to give a "crazy idiotic sadistic" laugh, as Vice liked to call it, but the shinobi decided to interrupt.

"Really?" He said, scratching his chin, as if on doubt. "I think I can pretty much take control over this body, now. Don't you?"

He aimed at Kronos with his hand. "Shinra Tensei."

The Lord of the Titans was sent back by an invisible force as he crashed into an also invisible wall. It was hard to tell where everything was when only thing that was seen except for the people in there was darkness.

Vice took his chance and appeared in front of Kronos in a yellow flash, then put his hand on the other's head. He focused deeply to open up everything, and suddenly the darkness started to change, to be replaced by light and a peaceful landscape, grass plains and trees randomly spread with a slight breeze howling by. The sun signaled it was noon-Vice's favorite time of the day to be in the nature like this. To him, this could be easily related to something like paradise.

_What is this? I can't move!_ Kronos shouted inside his mind as Vice opened the Titan's mind. Suddenly, the ninja pushed away and used the Shunshin to set up a distance between them.

Vice smirked as he realized he had succeeded. He had looked back into Naruto's memories and seen that with the Rinnegan he could read someone's mind. But he used it to open Luke's mind. The shinobi looked around, but there was no sign of Luke.

"Why isn't Luke here?" He asked, puzzled.

"You truly don't understand, do you?" Kronos asked, smirking. "I _am_ Luke. Luke's just this body-there's nothing left of him."

Vice shook his head. "It isn't possible. A body can be destroyed easily, but only godly souls can be destroyed, like Shinigami's. No mortal soul can be destroyed-at least not that easily."

Kronos smirked. "Try to find him, then. Now, I'm going back."

"You can't-"

Just at that moment, he vanished, which made me frown. People couldn't escape from the Tsukiomi that easily. Maybe because he was a Titan he could, but I knew that I only had a bit of time before the mega Genjutsu was lifted and if I was right, Percy would have to get my body awa-

Wait. I wasn't in my body? Shit…

That would mean that I had unintentionally used a Yamanaka technique with my Rinnegan, which allows me to do whatever technique there is. Damn.

I sighed as I started to teleport all around, looking for Luke.

:::::

_Dammit, why is Vice taking so much?_ Percy asked himself inside his mind. He had been standing in that same place for hours and had taken out all of the enemies in the room, which was pretty easy considering they were asleep. Now he had to wait for his friend to go back to his body so that they could go away. Unfortunately, Kronos's eye popped open to reveal a golden iris. _Oh joy_.

The Titan popped up his head at the Hyuuga with a smile on his face, though even someone like the demented guys from last year at his school could tell it was _totally_ sadistic.

"So… Jackson. I'll give you a five-second advantage to get out of here." He said. Percy didn't hesitate and grabbed his friend and used the Shunshin to get back to the half-blood HQ. He had to save his friend and there was no way that he could defeat Kronos on his own.

"Damn… he's fast." Kronos mumbled. He suddenly got a headache._ The Namikaze on my head doesn't help a bit._

:::::

Vice panted as he rested his back against one of the trees and slid himself to the ground. In the distance, there was a tint of darkness in the sky, which was slowly spanding. _I don't have much time._

He grumbled as he got up after exhausting himself for what seemed like hours searching for Luke, but there was no sign of him. Besides, he had learnt that this world was as big as the real world, and it was made of plains, trees and creeks. He looked at the little river in front of him, the way the sun reflected on the little waves was beautiful. The landscape would be perfect if it wasn't for the black dot on the sky, which made him remember his objective. _I have to find him._

With that, he got up and went to the search of the owner of the mind. _He has to be somewhere here, he is trying to fight Kronos, from what Percy told me._

**Flashback**

Percy seemed to be worried about something, sitting in his bedroom and in a thinking position.

Vice knew this because his friend was nowhere to be seen and the building wasn't booming with his snoring, so that was the only logical explanation.

In no time, he was already be the door of Percy's room, which as well in no time, burst open, which seemed to scare Percy who wasn't with his eyes activated.

"What is it?" He asked once he got over the shock.

"Something's bothering you." The Namikaze stated. Percy nodded reluctantly. That thing he had seen… it couldn't be coincidence.

"It's Kronos… Luke is trying to fight him and regain control of his body."

Vice appeared next to him in a flash of yellow, sitting on the bed as well. "That isn't a bad thing, is it?"

Percy nodded. "Yes, it is. Luke is trying to fight Kronos, who will probably kill him once he gets his real form. And… well, it wouldn't be nice to let Luke-the _real_ Luke-die like that."

Vice considered his friend's statement, and sure enough he was right. It was inhumane to let a good guy die like that.

"I'll think about something." He told the Hyuuga and left the room.

"And Annabeth would be upset." Percy whispered once he made sure the Namikaze was out of sound reach.

**End the flashback thingo.**

He sighed as he stopped by another creek refresh himself. He put his hands on the water, only to be rejected by it.

"Oh nice." He muttered.

:::::

"What happened to him?" Annabeth asked, running towards Vice's empty body. It was still breathing and the pulse was normal, but there was no consciousness and his eyes weren't responding to the light. It was as if the body was in a coma.

"He must be inside Kronos's mind. He is still alive, but his consciousness is away." Percy explained, panting for the speed he had used to go to the building. He knew it wasn't a quarter of his friend's and former master's speed, but it was enough to surpass anything that wasn't a shinobi.

Annabeth looked down at her former lover's empty body. He had some stress marks on his forehead. She didn't blame him. He now had a daughter with _her_ and had a war to worry about. If she had some kind of vision problem, she thought she would see some white streaks of hair, which made her think back to that winter, where she gained white streaks of hair and to leave his mark he had killed the ancient God of Death. Usual.

The daughter of Athena took one last look at Vice's body and then at the pale-eyed boy with a matching streak of white hair and walked out of the room.

:::::

To say the Namikaze was pissed off was an understatement.

He was tired, the whole in the sky was growing wider _and_ faster, he couldn't get water out from the creeks and the sky seemed to always be at high noon.

Currently, he was trying to break his way through a creek, but punching a solid metal wall with no chakra and poor strength would have made his attempts similar. Suddenly, he heard a cry in the distance. He knew better than to go to the rescue immediately, after all this was his second main enemy's mind, so he needed to be aware of everything. He got at the local of the scream the faster he could, but he saw no person. He felt something coming at him, which he dodged immediately to the left. It was a kunai, it had come from behind him. He turned around, Namikaze sword in hand, to face a tree and a humanoid shadow hiding in the middle of the branches. The ninja threw his own kunai at the tree, only for the figure to jump out and land in front of him, but before it could do him any harm, Vice was already behind it, sword and kunai pressed to his enemy's neck.

"I've defeated you once, I can defeat you twice easily… Luke." He said to a defeated Luke, who dropped his kunai.

"Sorry, thought it was Kronos." The Titan host said as Vice released his grip and brought his sword and kunai back. Luke turned around as he smiled, one sincere smile-one Vice had never seen. It resembled him somewhat of Naruto with that foxy grin of his which always brightened everyone up.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Why are you hosting Kronos?" Vice wouldn't let himself get off guard that easily. Luke's smile slowly faded, until he was looking down at the ground.

"I-I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. He was clouding up my mind ever since the return of that mission," He passed a hand through his scar, and the orange-fan ninja instantly knew which mission he was talking about. "And he's doing the same now. I was trapped in the dark for years and he forced me to surrender my body and mind to him, until some hours."

Vice grabbed his arm. "I'm going to let you out of here now."

Luke shook his head, still staring at the ground. "You don't understand. It's more powerful than even your Rinnegan." Luke told me with a saddened voice. It was a lie, right? Nothing could be more powerful than the Rinnegan except for… really strong immortal power. Damn.

_It isn't all about raw power._ He remembered Naruto saying after he had decided to fulfill the Prophecy meant to him. _You need to have willpower._

"That's it!" He practically shouted, grinning. Luke brought his head up.

"What."

"That's it. This is your own mind-your own world. Right now, Kronos's mind is halfway to cover yours," He told the blong haired boy, pointing at the now huge black circle which was covering about half of the sky. "You have to fight it and then you'll win."

Luke looked reprehensive. "How? It can't be fought-I tried before."

Vice smirked. "I wasn't around before, was I?"

**End of chapter, guys. Sorry for the long wait-I was doing another part and was inspiration less and well, my laziness's a bitch. Whatever, review!**


	7. Some things never change

**Chapter six: Some things never change.**

Percy grunted in protest as a hand shook him in order to wake him up.

"Wait a bit, Rex." He whispered sleepily, turning to the other side of the bed. _Hold on. I don't have a dog._

He instantly sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Percy, there is a Drakon attacking us! Get up!" Practically screamed Annabeth's sweet voice. _Sweet?_

"Kay!" He shouted, then muttered under his breath a single word, "Sargent."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

:::::

Considering the situation as it was, it was rather interesting. Trapped inside Luke's mind (which, by the way, was halfway to get totaled by the black spot of doom), Luke giving him a look that said you-can't-be-serious-about-this-this-is-fucking-insane and him giving his rival a I-know-what-you're-hiding-cuz-you're-making-it-too-damn-obvious look. Though, that wasn't the look he was searching for. The most appropriate would be something like well-gimme-some-better-way-to-defeat-the-freaking-Titan-Lord-dammit.

Though, that wasn't the look he was searching for. The most appropriate would be something like well-gimme-some-better-way-to-defeat-the-freaking-Titan-Lord-dammit.

"You fucking kidding me, right?" Luke wondered aloud after getting a duplicate mother of all headaches.

"I have to somewhat make your mind my place, but that isn't working even with my Tsukyomi. It's weird. It's like if I were completely unuseful." The young shinobi explained. "Why, I don't know."

The Titan host's look changed-this time to something like oh-thank-lord-for-the-cheerful-information.

"Yeah, I know." Vice sighed. What was it with him?

"Salute the unuseful bastard who entered my mind."

"Hey! I'm trying to-" And that's when the idea clicked. "That's it!"

:::::

Life at camp was rather boring without Vice and the others-and extremely annoying since now Vice wasn't there to make her daughter death threats and make her eat the… _dan_ food. No… _damn_ food, yes that was it. And now that everyone was out, Silena-the girl that lost her lover-was the only one to help her take care of Pam. Currently, she was staring in horror at the torture Silena had done to Pam-lipstick and eyeliner, blush and some other things she wasn't aware even existed were all in her daughter's face. You could get her anything-_ANYTHING_-terrifying. It wouldn't compare to this.

Pam giggled cutely in her baby chair, which someone made the scene more horrifying. Silena looked down at her work and for once smiled after Charlie's death-but the smile suddenly disappeared when the sound got so loud that her ears went numb.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?"

Silena sighed as she asked a single question. "How many seconds?"

"Five."

At that, she started to run like crazy away from the Zeus cabin and from an about-to-assassinate-somebody looking Zoe, straight to the stables. She took out one of Vice's storage parchments Travis had given her as birthday present (which she was almost sure he had somehow stolen) and activated it putting some energy into it and went behind a tree to change into Clarisse's armor.

:::::

"So you're telling me that my head's not my head?" The blond-haired Titan host asked.

"Yeah." The Namikaze answered.

"… You could've been a bit more indirect."

"Oh, so sorry," Vice said, sarcasm evident in his voice. "That's just not me."

"You should be a bit more nicer, you know. Look at me, an evil guy. I may be evil but I'm not unpolite." Luke told him.

"I threaten my baby daughter to death. Do you think I have hope?"

Luke's expression changed from I-am-better-than-you to damn-you-really-have-no-hope-man-and-that-makes-me-a-whola-lotta-fuckin- better-than-you-and-your-minimal-existence-ha-ha.

How so many words could fit in a frown, Vice had no idea.

"Well, back to the situation at hand, we have to get you to regain control of your mind."

"And how are we supposed to do that?"

"We have to summon Kronos," Vice said, then pointed at the sky, which was half-covered in black. "You still have half of this mind in control. You should be able to get Kronos here."

"And then what?"

"You'll have to defeat him."

Luke looked a bit puzzled by that sentence. "Uh? It's impossible to defeat a Titan, much less Kronos and at the level he is."

"Don't worry, I'll help you." Vice said with a smile. Luke grinned at that as at practically instantly Vice looked terrified and made a second-class defense pose. "H-hey! Stop it! You freakin' me out!"

"That's the point."

:::::

"Hey, you guy who ruined my life!" Luke shouted, trying to get Kronos's attention, and failing.

"You're doing it wrong." Vice said calmly sitting on a tree branch with his back resting on the tree trunk. _Does he really think summoning an immortal titan is that easy? Summoning shuriken is more difficult than THAT._

"Then how am I supposed to do it?" Luke asked, frustrated.

"Force him to come, duh."

Luke simply blinked. "And… _how_ am I supposed to do that?"

"You still got some control over your mind. Force him to come. When you start getting the mother of all headaches you'll know he's coming. Meditate."

Luke rolled his eyes as he sat down. _Thanks for the nice words_.

He started to concentrate. _Come here, dammit. If you are a man then come!_

Headache. _You wanna come, you freacking third-class Titan? Then come here and try to cut me with that little knife you've got._

More headache. He kept on with the wonderful compliments until he was almost screaming in pain.

Suddenly, the pain stopped. He opened his eyes and saw himself in front of the real him.

"Kronos." He said with disgust.

"In which purpose did you summon me?"

"Oh well, you see," Said Vice, appearing behind Kronos. "He kinda wants the human right of having control of his own body, poor thing."

Luke charged towards Kronos as Vice put his sword at Kronos's neck. He grabbed a knife and pierced Kronos's somach. He smiled as he felt the warm red liquid run through his hand.

_Red? Oh holy shit._ Vice thought as he jumped between the two Lukes and separated them. _I'm of no use in this battle_.

He took a look at both Lukes and noticed both of them had blue eyes. _Kronos is pretty smart, but he didn't think that the henge can be used at my advantage too. If he has changed his eye color, then that must mean that he has chakra in his eyes._

He activated his sharingan as the world started to move slower. He looked at both Lukes and, sure enough, one had chakra on the eyes. _Bingo_.

He charged forward to the fake Luke and slashed with his sword, only to be stopped in midair.

"Is this all the almighty Namikaze can do? Please, I'm not one of those little gods you can cut the cheek of at any time you want." Kronos said, smirking at Vice. He then dropped his hand and the Namikaze went into the ground and felt his body get tightened around him, until all he felt was his head. _Shit._

"Well, now that the almighty Namikaze is buried, lets get to business with my host." Kronos said as he tilted his head up at Luke, smirking evily.

"You son of a bitch!" Screamed Luke as he charged at Kronos. The Titan draw out his scythe as Luke draw out a sword that had apparently come from the ground and slashed at him, only to get blocked as a fierce battle started.

_Okay, so now should I get free of this prison or should I stay here until the right moment?_ Thought Vice as he watched the battle. Kronos was on the offensive while Luke could barely block or evade his attacks. _Luke must've trained counter-attacks since that day some years ago in order to surpass me. Now that I look at it, from that day I have only gotten a bit faster and got some eyes. Nothing much. Really, if this was a story I would probably be some kind of Gary-Stu. Getting all-powerful in a day._

Vice, this is a story.

_Really? Didn't know… wait, does that mean I'm Gary-Stu?_

Yeah, but people like it, so no prob.

_Ok._

NOW BACK TO THE BATTLE!

_Yes, sir!_

Vice watched as Luke suddenly counter-attacked landing a foot on Kronos's stomach, sending him flying in the Namikaze's direction.

Vice took this chance as he activated the Rinnegan over the Sharingan, producing a terrible strain on his eyes, and muttered, "Shinra Tensei". The floor opened as Vice jumped free from his prison and kicked Kronos on the back and onto the floor. Luke went running to where the Titan Lord now layed and crouched. He then lifted Kronos's right arm and stabbed him on the weak point. No noise came from the Titan, but the darkness on the sky disappeared, leaving space for the beautiful landscape.

"I-is he gone?" Asked Luke, smiling for the first time in years.

"Probably." Vice said, smirking. "Second prophecy that I screw up."

"Not that I care." Luke said, immediately changing attitude. Though he was acting as if nothing had happened, being free from the Titan was really good. He had considered joining Kronos a pretty good idea until he was told he would die hosting Kronos and almost dying on river Styx. Really, he deserved something better than that, and now he had it.

"Bite me." Vice said. "Getting out of here I'm gonna rescue you, but don't expect me to do it heroically." Really. Doing things pretending to be the super good guy was a pain. Vice would rather be powerful than a poser.

"How are you going to do it?" Asked Luke. He was curious as to how Vice made a rescue. He had never seen him save someone and had only seen him fight against shinigami and himself, nothing else.

"Probably going to take out the army surrounding you and send you flying to our base kicking your ass." Vice said with a smirk that soon vanished when he realized what he had just said and slapped himself mentally. As that was his mind, one could just say he slapped himself. "Damn, that was supposed to be a secret!"

"Right, now go. I won't feel pain from the kick anyways." Luke said as he smirked at the failure of his enemy-ally's 'plan'.

"Whatever, I'm gonna figure out some painful other painful way to get you to our base and then kick your sorry ass. Be prepared." Vice said as he vanished. Luke flinched slightly at that last statement. As far as he knew, Vice was never one to break promises that included kicking the bad guy's ass.

_Life first, butt later._ He thought as Vice's technique dropped and he regained consciousness.

:::::

Percy was now aware of two things:

1: You should NEVER get in the way of a drakon.

2: If you do, you're certainly dead.

He cursed the unfortunate event of having to face a freaking drakon as he jumped and slashed its eye with riptide, only for the weapon rebound and the beast to almost bite his legs off.

"Retreat!" He ordered as he landed and saw an unfortunate demigod get blown off by the flying snake's tail. If it kept on like that, they were truly doomed.

"Attack!" He heard a feminine voice say. He looked up and saw chariots-the one the Apollo and Ares cabins were fighting over before-going in the direction of the monster.

Leading the fleet of six chariots was Clarisse on her armor, but something seemed different about her.

_Wait… are those blue eyes?_ Percy thought as he noticed the slight change on Clarisse's appearance.

She was able to fight off the monster with the help of the other chariots until she was bitten on the shoulder with one of the drakon's canines. A scream of pain came with it as the chariot went to the ground. Clarisse stood up ignoring the poison spreading through her body but swiftly fell to her knees, coughing up blood. Percy was confused when he saw another chariot appeared and in it was none other than Clarisse.

"Uh… wait a bit," Percy stopped to think the whole thing over. "She is Clarisse," He said pointing at the unarmored demigod. "And she has Clarisse's armor," He said pointing at the figure laying on the ground and then it struck him. Silena had blue eyes.

_Damn, talking to Vice too much is affecting my mind._ He thought as he ran towards the daughter of Aphrodite. Clarisse landed and ran at full speed towards her friend. She removed her own helmet from her friend's head and started to desperately talk to her.

"Silena, what were you thinking?" A voice that wasn't from either Percy nor Clarisse said. They all looked up to see Zoe also with a desperate look on her face, though it seemed like a big smiling face compared to Clarisse's expression.

"That's enough!" Shouted the daughter of Ares as she took her electric spear and looked at the drakon with pure hatred in her eyes. "You're going down!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and charged the monster without an armor on and stabbed the spear into the serpent's body. The monster struggled against the electricity in its body, with no success. It released an anguished scream as it exploded into a mountain golden dust that fell as snow over the heads of the demigods.

:::::

Vice regained his consciousness on a bed on the demigod HQ. He didn't give it any thought as he opened the window and jumped through it. He had to save Luke before someone from the former Kronos's army killed him. As much as he didn't like the guy, Annabeth somehow still cared from him and he couldn't shake off that tiny spot of his own thoughts that wanted Annabeth to be happy without him. Though she had some grudge against him and the fact that after Zach's death he started to be an ass to everybody except for a handful of people didn't help, deep inside he cared for all of those who stood in camp, Annabeth included.

He sighed as he hid behind a tree and watched as the Dracaena Queen did some speech about Luke being traitor to all of Kronos's army-which consisted of almost two thousand in numbers, though he found it strange that Sasuke wasn't there. Luke had an arm lifted by a rope and a giant was waiting for the snake to finish her speech to end Luke's life. Luke's eyes didn't hold fear as Vice expected, but instead he had a smirk on his face and it widened as he saw Vice watching the speech.

_Time to ruin the show_. Vice thought with a smirk as he used the Shunshin to get on the wooden stage the Dracaena, the giant and Luke were standing on. He stabbed the female monster as it transformed to dust.

"Sorry for the little interruption, but right now I'll be taking him away." Vice said pointing at Luke with a thumb.

"Kill him!" Shouted a poor traitorous demigod who didn't seem to know Vice as he jumped into the stage with a sword and attempted to slash at Vice, only for said hero to easily dodge and throw a kunai at the shoulder of the demigod and dispatched him with pretty strong lightening to the chest that sent him flying.

"Anyone else?" He asked in a childish tone as he took out the giant behind him without taking his eyes off of the crowd. "Thank you!"

He proceeded to cut Luke's rope and vanish with him… Not before leaving some thousands of clones behind.

:::::

"For the last time, _lay me fucking down_." Luke ordered. Vice, just to enjoy himself, had stopped some blocks away from the demigod HQ and was now walking at an incredibly slow rate while holding Luke in _bridal style._

"Yes, milady." Said Vice with a smirk as he put Luke down after ten minutes of struggling. Vice couldn't resist and cracked up laughing and fell to the floor, holding his stomach as it would seemingly burst out of his body.

"I'm going!" Shouted Luke, but the laughter didn't stop. "Hey stop laughing!" Really, it was _pissing him off_ that Vice was laughing at him like that. Now he officially knew that the Namikaze had destroyed any pride he had left.

"Right." Vice said between laughter and pants as he got up and caught up with Luke.

"You know," Vice said once the laughter attack stopped. "Annabeth will probably give you a hard time at first, so… just give her some space, okay?"

Luke nodded in understanding. It would be hard to convince Annabeth that he was at their side once and for all and that Kronos was gone. Dead no, just gone.

Vice looked at Luke in concern. He was pretty sure it wouldn't be just Annabeth that would take it to the personal side against Luke, but the guy needed to regain their trust, and he was sure it would take some time and some suffering for him to do that. Vice didn't like Luke-especially when he was dating Annabeth-but he didn't hate the guy anymore either. He knew that Luke was now at their side and that he wouldn't betray them again. At least he thought so.

As they were arriving at the building, Luke broke the silence they were in, asking a strange question.

"I wonder how Silena is doing."

"You mean the love crazy girl that wears more make-up than those guys from Kiss?" Vice asked switching to his mid-sarcastic personality.

"That one." Luke said with a far-away Look, which didn't look any heroic to Vice as they were about the same height. Some heroic far-away look was when the person was watching the 'hero' from below and the sun rising on the horizon… or something like that. Vice would rather be a bastard that kicked ass than a cheesy good-for-nothing.

"I have this feeling something happened to someone from camp that I knew that I can't shake off." He said. "And I got this feeling that it's with her that something happened."

"I hope not." Vice told him sincerely. Even though she was a daughter of Aphrodite, she was still a campe-

His train of thoughts was interrupted when he heard a baby cry coming from the building. Pam. _Oh shit._ Together with the cry came dozens of death threats he could use against Pam, but once again everything shut down when he realized that Zoe would be there as well. He put a hand on Luke's shoulder.

"The front door is somewhere on the building, okay?" Vice told Luke, who replied with a seriously-I-thought-it-was-on-China-Sherlock look. "I'll leave you here for a while and then make sure you aren't somehow killed."

"I can't be killed."

"Kronos dead is the proof you can be killed, now bye." And with those words, he flickered and vanished.

_And that thing is supposed to be my friend._ Luke thought rolling his eyes. If that was a friend, he didn't want to know how the enemies he would make would be.

The blond-haired adult sighed as he walked in the direction of the building. _Time to be nice again._

:::::

Percy stiffened as he heard moans coming from Zoe's room. Dirty images instantly came into his mind and he quickly tried to shake them off, failing. Lack of girlfriend did that to any teenage male. He slowly opened the door and looked into the room, and there was Vice… making out with Zoe rather heavily. He coughed politely to interrupt them. His dearest friend Vice would've probably stepped onto the bedroom rather loudly, tear the couple apart, grab the person who he needed to talk to and disappear with the unfortunate human being. Fortunately, being friends with Vice hadn't made Percy such a bastard… yet.

The only couple with kids at camp broke apart and turned to Percy, who was standing at the door, now studying their daughter's face of boredom. _Damn, that's definitely Vice's kid._ Percy observed.

"So… why did you interrupt us feeding the baby?" Asked Vice.

"Just warning you that they're trying to kill Luke and that this is the second prophecy you screw up. Thanks." Percy said quickly, feeling uncomfortable around the supposedly-feeding-the-baby couple. Damn, one could feel the frustration of them not doing each other all the way to the moon.

"You're welcome." Said Zoe for Vice, who would probably say some shit like 'Yeah, I know I'm the man' or something.

"Right, now Percy, do you think letting Luke's head roll off is a good idea or not?"

"Is he at our side?"

"No, he's downstairs."

Percy sighed, knowing he would not get a better answer from his best friend. "Then it's not a good idea."

Vice muttered 'troublesome', grabbed Zoe and vanished, followed by Percy.

:::::

"Kill him! He's Kronos!" Shouted a random camper to the Stoll brothers and to Percy's ex, Janett. The whole camp was on the hall of the hotel they were using as HQ.

"No, I'm not Kronos!" Shouted Luke.

"For once, he's right." The whole room heard Vice's voice say from the main entrance. He, Zoe and Percy were standing there, Zoe with a decided look on her face and Percy was… well, being Percy. "Or maybe he isn't. Kill him, I don't care."

"Vice…" Zoe warned. Now, there were very few things that could make Vice freak out. One was seeing Zach's death repeating on his dreams, the other was seeing horror films since he ripped those two humans riding the helicopter on that winter when he met Zoe and finally and the one that possibly freaked him out the most was Zoe's low, murderous tone.

_Note to self: Don't be a bastard when Zoe is around._

"Right. Don't kill him." Said Vice trying to regain his composure. "He's Luke. No golden eyes. No bastard attitude. No plans to rule over the world. No freaky metallic voice. That's him."

Clarisse, who Vice noticed had come together with the other Ares campers, raised an eyebrow. "And how is that? The prophecy says it's on sea boy's birthday."

"Luke killed Kronos." He said. And now to make everyone think he was the man… "I helped." He said with a hand over his chest like if saying 'I'm better than everyone.' He looked around, only to find everyone, except for Zoe, Percy and Annabeth (and himself) were around Luke, questioning him. _Didn't work much._

"So how did you defeat him?"

"Is he really gone?"

"Are you at our side, now?"

And more questions like that were directioned at Luke who, back to his sunny attitude and with his mind bright again, gladly answered everything.

"Never managed to imagine him like that." Zoe told the people who hadn't gone to question Luke.

"Neither did I." Her boyfriend said.

"Why?" Asked Percy. Annabeth opted to stay in silence, partially listening to Vice's explanation of how he had never been able of getting to Luke's bright side, and possibly never would, but most of her attention was focused on this Luke, this one that looked so much like the one before that mission, but she could somehow sense that something was missing. She then noticed Luke's gaze lost in her for a second, but Clarisse being insensible literally slapped him out of his thoughts for him to answer her question. Annabeth wasn't dumb, in fact, she was daughter of Athena, and the smartest one at that. Smart enough to notice that Luke wanted her. And in a pretty mature way. But she had gotten over that crush some years ago, when she started noticing certain son of Poseidon.

:::::

Vice sat on his bed, thinking hard about the war. No doubt Sasuke was now commanding the army, but he hadn't shown his face yet. He lamented Silena's death, but at least now they wouldn't have to deal with information getting to the Ti-Sasuke's army anymore. Also, now that his daughter and loved one were here, he would have to take extra care. And the camp now was abandoned, free for burning and destroying… or more monsters to recruit from the forest and arsenal. The situation wasn't at their side. It was like in that film, 300, except this time innocent lives were at stake. He turned his head to the side when he heard the door open. He couldn't help a smile. Zoe was now possibly the only thing that kept him from going insane. Mainly after killing…

The smile was wiped from his face

She sat at his side and put an arm around his shoulders. He inclined his body on his legs so that now his elbows were on his legs and hands sustaining his head from falling.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"I-I can't tell you."

Zoe got a frown. "You can and will. Now tell me what's wrong."

Vice sighed and went into explaining about the kills he had made, telling all the details of the story. When he finished he was about to cry, possibly for the first time since his supposed parents' deaths. He hadn't known them at that time, and now he only knew his father, so he knew that his mother had died. At that time he didn't remember anything, but cried at the prospect of living alone. Now, he cried because he was afraid Zoe would leave him, slap him in the face and never see him ever again.

Instead, she hugged him and pulled his head closer to her chest. _Most of the time in stories it's the other way around,_ Thought Zoe. She didn't think anything bad of Vice for killing. In fact, she herself had killed, but she knew what the first reactions were. Exactly those Vice was having, and that comforted her in some way. It showed to her that, even with all those powers, Vice was still human, and had that emotional vulnerability all humans had.

The Namikaze finally stopped crying and looked up to see Zoe smiling. The most beautiful face ever.

"Come on, Vice. Let's go for a walk around the city. You need to clear your head."

Vice smiled and nodded. When he was around her, he felt as vulnerable as he had felt that first time when he saw Chiron and was being attacked by monsters. Only those moments around her mostly didn't include monsters.

They went outside and climbed a building. They just stood there, sitting on the edge of the building, gazing at the NY skyline.

**Shit… ages since I last updated. Really, I can't possibly have a decent excuse for that, except lazyness. And lack of inspiration, and thinking of the next book and-who am I kidding? All that is lies and I'm remembering yesterday when I watched Saturday Night Live and… and… and I'll shut myself up. Review!**


End file.
